Unexpected
by honeybeeze
Summary: Mugen x Kagome. Fate has other plans for Kagome. It seems it has decided that she is needed in a different time. Meeting and befriending three interesting travelers.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! So writing my first cross over. I always thought it was weird that there wasn't a lot of Samurai Champloo and Inuyasha stories. Then I realized there were actually different time periods hahaha. Annny whoo, hope you guys enjoy, review please! Also, I don't really know if they knew what era's the lived in but I made it so. Also, unlike Inuyasha manga, Kagome is from the 2000's. I also don't know if they have raspberries in Japan, but they were sounding great when I was writing._**

**_~Honey beeze_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or Inuyasha. That's kind of impossible, no matter how much I would like it.**

Unexpected

You a hundred years off.

It was like any other time she crossed through the well after the very first time. It still glowed a sweet blue as she fell through, warming her body, causing her to travel to the past. But this time, something was different, something felt different. There was no Inuyasha leaning over the top, whining about her spending so much time in the future, no Shippo bouncing around on the top. No, actually she could hear no one.

"Hello?" she called out, her soft voice ringing through the well. Slowly she climbed up, her large sun flower yellow back, pulling her down.

"Inuyasha? Sango? Is anyone there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Kagome slipped in surprise as she came to the top, only for a hand to grasp onto hers and lifted her the rest of the way. The arm was tan and muscular, with blue tattoos on it. It lead up to a lean man, his face set in a easy going smile, the ends of his lips coming up slightly, his ink black hair stood wildly and a sword strapped to his back. His clothing were loose and his eyes slightly drooped and blackened. He roughly pulled her out of the well, setting her on the edge as she tried to process everything. She glanced around, still no Inuyasha. She looked back at her savior with a smile.

" Thank you, it would have really hurt to fall back," She started to sit up, as she glanced around. Two other people were standing at a short distance. One was a tall man with ghastly white skin and darkened hair. His hair was held up, long pieces spilling around his face. He wore round glances, making his narrow eyes almost seem large. His lips were thin and set in a line as he watched, a hand on one of his swords strapped to his hip. The other was a young girl, with chocolate hair and brown wide eyes with a pink kimono that fidgeted, turning from Kagome to the man next to her. Her hair was also pinned up, her eye lashes fluttering on her soft cheek bones. Kagome glanced around again, eyes brows furrowing. Inuyasha must have been waiting for her at Kaede's. She sighed before smiling at the tall man and turning towards the direction of the village.

"Hey where do you think your going, wench?" Kagome's eye brow twitched as she turned back to the rude wild hair man.

"First, my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Second, I was just going to the village down that path, my friends should be there."

Mugen watched the strange, delusional girl. She obviously wasn't around there. Not with that exposing kimono. Maybe it was a new whore outfit. But it didn't leave too much to the imagination. He grinned when he thought of her as a whore. An easy free lay. Her legs were long and slim, barely covered with a thin green kimono. Her hair was the color of raven wings that hung loosely at her back. Her skin was a soft cream color with her high cheek bones and round cinnamon color eyes.

"Who said I helped you for free?" he leered at the women, hoping she caught the drift. Her eyes widened in recognition before she smiled softly at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here." she opened her unusual large yellow bag before handing him something. He looked at it questionably before looking back at her. His face was set in a frown as he stared at the crinkling bag. She laughed before reaching for it.

"Here, its food. Inside the bag is food you can eat, just open it up." She ripped it open before picking out a chip and tossing it into her mouth. He followed suit, overwhelmed by its saltiness. Kagome glanced at the other two as they made their way towards the two. She smiled and bowed, repeating her name before instructing how to eat her weird food. The girl was maybe her age, maybe a few years younger, smiled lopsided after munching at the food, calling herself Fuu. The taller man looked over Kagome, eyeing her soft legs and outfit before calling himself Jin. He glanced at Mugen, who replaced his frown with a look of gluttony, devouring the bag of chips rather quickly.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys but I have to get going, my friends are at the village down this path," In between chips Fuu piped up.

"There's no village down there, we just came through. The closest village is about a day's trip. And we're heading to it which is in the opposite direction." Kagomes eyes widen before she looked at both Mugen and Jin, who nodded in agreement.

"That's not possible, was it destroyed by demons? Its not that hard to miss. Its just right there like a week ago," Mugen and Jin glanced at each other, deciding the girl was insane. Cute but completely insane. There was no such thing as demons. They were myths, legends, stories told as children to keep them scared and in line. Fuu's eyes soften as Kagome's fear radiated off of her. She grasped the girl's hand before smiling.

"Why don't we walk that way and check it out, ok?" Kagome nodded and started walking with the group, glancing over her shoulder at the well as she left. It didn't take them long before Kagome to gasp in surprise. Mugen slightly jumped as Jin laid a hand on his sword. Mugen smiled smugly as he understood.

"Its not there," Mugen snorted before lifting his hands behind his head.

"Of course it isn't, we just passed through," Kagome collapsed on the top of the hill, it overlooking a soft green field.

"Its not there," she whispered again from her seat. Fuu plopped down next to her, her head tilted as she watched Kagome.

"Its ok, we could look for them, if you want. You could come with us for a bit till you find them." Kagome wiped at the escaping tears with a smile. Fuu kind of liked the weird girl. She was fun and had food. Plus it would be nice to have a girl around. In seconds Kagome's eyes changed from extreme sadness to realization, to utter depression. She brought a thin hand to her eyes, covering them.

"Inuyasha," she let slip out from her lips before she knew it. Fuu tugged at Kagome with a smile.

"Cmon, lets make a fire for the night and we'll go to the nearest village and see if they've seen your friends tomorrow." Kagome smiled wearingly before nodding her head. Its possible that during the week she was gone, that village was moved or destroyed. Or maybe she was wrong and Kaede's village was in a different direction. They were unlikely situations but not totally off.

Mugen laid lazily on his side by the fire which Jin had built as he sat by a tree. Fuu slept on her back, soft snores coming from her lips. Kagome sat up, restless as the sun slowly set behind the rolling hills. Kagome mumbled along the lines of getting some water before disappearing into the woods with two empty water bottles. Jin stood up as well, slowly making his way in the direction of Kagome.

"Where the hell you going?"

"Its dangerous for a young women to be alone,"

"Then I'll go, she would be safer with me anyways,"

"Highly unlikely, you probably would attack her,"

"You say anything just to piss me off, don't you ass hole?" They frown at each other, Mugen's eye brow twitching as Jin's eyes narrowed. Both stood, grasping at their swords.

"I'm back!" Kagome called out, walking back with her bottles filled and her shirt brought up in a make shift basket filled with raspberries.

"Damn, where you get the food?" Kagome softly laughed as she pulled a towel out and laying the raspberries on top. Jin eyed Kagome as she pulled out all the weird items from her bag.

"When… Where I come from, we had to scavenge a little more then normal. "

"When did you come from?" The soft spoken Jin asked, his eyes set on her. Her eyes widened at his question before recovering. She laughed, sipping from a bottle before handing one to each man.

" Don't you mean where? Either way, its none of your business." She felt a soft blush coming onto her face as she felt his gaze. He didn't miss her slip up but would let it slide. Mugen grabbed a handful of berries, stuffing in his mouth as he spoke.

"So got any more food in that bag?" Kagome scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, its rude. Geeze your just as bad as Inuyasha.."

"Who's this Inuyasha person you keep talking about," It was silent as she smiled to herself.

"He's this guy, I know... He's one of the people I'm searching for,"

"Is he your lover?" It was silent as Jin spoke up. Mugen was watched as her emotions ran across her face so easily, it was unusual for him. Sorrow passed her face then, almost like regret.

"No, he's in love with someone else. Her names Kikyo. She's actually… well related to me sort of .. But she's a better Miko then me."

"Miko?" Both boys said glancing at her, who's face was ablaze.

"Yeah, she's had more practice then me. She was raised one and I only started working on my powers when I was 15." Again they were caught off guard.

"How old are you?" She huffed before glaring at Mugen.

" 17 now, and a much better Miko then I used to me," She waved her hand around, indicating the end of that conversation.

"But what about you guys? Just wanderers? Why are you wandering with Fuu? You both obviously aren't related to her."

"Na she saved us, so she asked up to be her body guard so she can find the sunflower smelling samurai."

"And you actually stayed?" Mugen snorted before answering again.

"The sad thing is that we tried to get away but fate led us back together. She's always getting into situations and needing saving, its really annoying. Plus its not like I got anything else to do," Kagome smiled sweetly at him, covering her mouth as she laughed.

"That's too cute, you care about her but just wont say it,"

"What wench? You deaf?" She laughed again. Her eyes softened as she looked at him, showing a vulnerability he has never seen.

"Just like Inuyasha," she whispered as she pulled out a blanket. At that the look was gone, fading behind another smile.

"Well good night Mugen, Jin," They both mumbled a goodnight before drifting off.

"Hey," She whispered only to get a groan from Mugen.

"What now?"

"What era is it? Sengoku?" Mugen raised an eye brow and looked over at her.

"It's the Tokugawa era now. You're a hundred years off,"

* * *

**_BUM BUM BUM. hahah hope you guys liked the first chapter, Im gonna add another, but I'll tell you right know, i wont be able to upload a new chapter till october 1st. Any ways review! and tell me if the characters are OOC or anything cause i want to keep them close to home._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey there! Me again! Adding an extra chapter since Imma be not able to update till october 1st. Hope readers out there enjoy the story, so much they have to tell me...*hint hint wink wink*. Also i always hated Kagome being weak, so thats alittle thing different about her, her being a really good miko. Also i rather right Miko then priestess. Doesnt it sound alittle better?_**

**_~Honey beeze_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or Samurai champloo. _**

It was silent as everyone slowly fell asleep. Except Kagome. Her back turned away from the group, her eyes open staring at nothing, waiting to hear the deep breaths of sleep. It wasn't soon before Kagome sat up, looking at the group. She felt kind of bad but she wanted to go home. This was all wrong. She went into the past alright. But way after meeting Inuyasha and the group. Her mind reeled as she thought of it. She went into the past but into the future to Inuyasha's time. But why? She didn't care, she wanted to go home. She crept out of the camp, not noticing the black eyes following her as she left a few things of food and grabbed the remainder of her things before heading away from the group. Quickly she made her way to the clearing of the well. A sigh of relief escaped her as she walked to it. It looked like the same old well that she first fell into when she was only 15. She rubbed her hands against the rim of it, feeling the cool worn wood under her palms. Quickly she jumped over it, falling inwards, hearing someone yelling behind her. She fell to the bottom with force. Not exactly what happens when ever she passes through the well. The ground was cold to her skin, not letting her pass.

" Hey wench, you trying to kill yourself or somethin?" She glanced up to see a wild hair shadow leaning over the top.

"It didn't work," she whispered as she grasped the dirt in her fingers. Tears started to form as she looked up and spoke louder.

"It didn't work,"

"Eh? Obviously it didn't kill you. Was it suppose to do somethin else?" She laughed, rubbing her eyes roughly.

"It was suppose to take me back," She tried to get up, only to find searing pain grip her right leg. She whimpered as the sharp pain shot up her nerves.

"Damn it did you break it? If you did, your going to rot away down there," She whimpered again in pain as she looked up with a glare.

"Could you help me out please?" she asked, a slight pout and crossing her arms. She didn't like relying on him, but she needed him now. He sighed loudly as started to climb down the well, grumbling something about her being a stupid bitch. As he reached at the bottom, he threw her over his shoulder before attempting to carry up the well side.

"You don't have to be so rough," she huffed as she laid on his shoulder. He laughed. Slowly they made their way up wards, his grumbling under his breath. It was only at the top did he hear her silent sobs. He placed her on the grass as she tried to rub the tears away. Her sobs were endless as she rubbed the back of her hands on her eyes. His eye brows scrunched together as his lips fell down into a frown.

"Hey stop crying,"

"But… But I cant… get back."

"Get back where?"

"To Inuyasha," She whispered as tears kept coming. He watched her for a while, a confused look marking his face, before speaking up again.

"So stop crying. Stop pitying yourself," She looked up, her face tear stained. Her lower lip trembled as she stared at him. Her face turned red as her eyebrows scrunched.

"Pity? I cant get home you idiot!"

"Well, then work towards getting home, you cant just sit here and cry. Do something to change it," She sniffled before grinning at him, almost blinding him with the ray of sunshine and quick change in attitude.

"Your right," She got up, only to hiss in pain.

"Darn it, my leg is broken. Its going to take a day to fully heal. Can you take me back to camp?"

"A day?" He snorted, " More like months," She laughed again as she pulled her self up, leaning onto Mugen.

"You haven't met a Miko before, have you," He stared at her before answering,

"No, there aren't that many left. You're the first I have met," She smiled at him as she hobbled besides him, his arm supporting her around her waist. They finally approached the camp, Jin watching them approach beside the still sleeping Fuu.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain everything in the morning. And if Fuu and everyone is ok with it, I would like to travel around a bit, maybe trying to find an old friend or someone who can help me," Jin only nodded before, slouching his head, falling asleep. Mugen and Kagome followed suit.

Kagome was the first to wake, her hands hovering over her broken leg, eyes closed with concentration. Jin finally awoke, quietly opening his eyes as he glanced around finally coming to the young Miko, watching as the tips of her fingers glowed unnatural until the palm of her hand was a light pink color. Her eye brows twitched as her beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. Mugen woke up, groaning about the stiff ground, his mouth opening widely with a yawn, only to be quieted by Jin's glare. His eyes followed where Jin was watching, also starting to watch, his hand came up to rub his chin with his lower lip coming up with a slight smile. Her breath started to grow shallow as the pink light strengthened and spread over her calf. Fuu finally woke up. She also groaned about her back hurting, unnoticing the glares from both men. She started to pull up her long hair, pinning it back as she glanced around.

"Hey is there any breakfast? Where's Kagome? Oh there she is. Hey good morning Kagome," The pink light evaporated from her hands as Kagome took a deep breath. She wiped at the sweat before smiling up at Fuu.

"Good morning Fuu, I have some food in my bag and I found some berries last night, there may be some left." The color was drained from Kagome's face, as she stumbled to stand. Mugen reached and steadied her, a frown on his face.

"Sorry, just a little drained. Could you get me some water Mugen? I could make some thing if you did," He nodded before getting up and going towards the river they passed by. Kagome walked over to the know built fire, pulling out a pan and two bags of noodles. Ten minutes later, she served each in the group some noodles, only to be devoured in seconds.

"Wow you guys were hungry," Kagome handed her half eaten cup of noodles to Fuu, who in turned inhaled them.

"So, I'm going to tell you guys the truth, but please listen to the whole story. And I promise I'm not crazy." The group nodded, grazing on the left over berries. She sighed before starting the extremely difficult story.

"You guys have probably have guessed I'm not from around here. Actually I'm from the future, I guess about three hundred in the future. And I can go through the well to do that. But about two years ago was the first time I passed through, meeting a demon, well half demon, when discovering the jewel of four souls that was inside my side. You see he was trapped to a tree for 50 years before I came along. He got shot by an arrow and stuck to the tree by Kikyo," She lifted her shirt to show a star burst scar that marked her side.

" It was ripped out, then I accidentally shot it with an arrow and broke it. So the half demon, who is actually Inuyasha, started traveling with me. But for some reason really hated me. Well it was because I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, the women who he was in love with and both were betrayed by each other. But that was because of another half demon named Naraku, who is completely evil and he started collected to shards of the jewel. So we decided to kill two birds with one stone by killing Naraku and getting the shards he collected. One the way we met a little fox demon who's family was killed. Then we met this Monk, who is a complete pervert and rubs any women's butt, then lastly we met Sango who was a demon exterminated. All were hurt by Naraku in their own way so they decided to join up our group. And it was really sweet cause last time I was there, Miruko and Sango had just expressed how they felt about each other and were going to get married after we take out Naraku. Inuyasha had just ran off to see Kikyo when I ran off and went home. I was super angry at him for abandoning us after a battle especially when he knows how I feel… Anyways when I tried to come back I came back here. And now the well won't let me through." It was quiet when she finished her story, her cheeks red from her rambling.

"So he was in love with a what? 70 year old women and ran off instead of you, her incarnation?" Mugen was the very first to speak after the akward silence.

"What do you mean killing two birds with one stone?"

"There are such thing as demons?" Jin and Fuu asked causing Kagome to softly laughed.

"No actually worse. She died and was brought back by a witch so she was actually made out of clay. But he still loved her. And it means you can do two things while working for one. And yes there were lots of demons, mostly bad. But once in a while we would run into good ones. Like Kouga, a wolf demon, and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. He hated him at first but they started to get along alittle better when Sesshomaru started traveling with a human." It was completely silent as they all processed it all, Kagome nervously smiling, hoping they wouldn't lock her away for being crazy.

"Your crazy," Mugen snorted, Jin nodded. Kagome sighed and pulled a few items. She knew she would have to prove it.

"Have you seen any of these things before?" She pulled out an Ipod, school books, and more ramen. Jin gingerly grabbed the books as Fuu grabbed the ramen. She blenched as she tried to eat it raw.

"Mugen come here. Do you like music?" He nodded,

"Then here, put these in your ears and be ready," she grinned as he stared at the ear plugged. She leaned closer to him, plugs in hand. He could smell the sweet smell of strawberries as she came closer to him. They were inches away as she came close to put the plugs in. His breath came short with her scent and her closeness. She leaned back, oblivious of his thoughts, unaware of the perverted things crossing his mind because of her skirt. She pressed the play button, enjoying the shock that ran over his face as he yanked at the wires. She tried to cover her laughter as he threw the wires away.

"What the hell?" He glared at the tiny machine, his glare going up back at Kagome, who was laughing in her sleeve. Jin glance up from the book, looking back down with a small smile. She walked over to Jin, plopping down, explaining him about how the book was a math book used in the future. Explaining how everyone is taught to read and write. Jin raised an eye brow, slightly surprised everyone was able to learn for free.

"Believe me now? She asked, an eye brow raised. Fuu jumped up with a grin.

"I never doubted you! So now are you going to join us for a while?"

"Well... You guys are the only ones that I know and I was hoping I might find someone I know who was a demon. But only if that's ok with everyone," She glanced at all their faces, trying to read it. Fuu's face was bright with a smile as she glanced at both boys. Jin only looked up from the book with a nod, before glancing back down. Mugen scoffed before picking up his sword.

"Are we going to get goin or what?" Kagome smiled before nodding. She handed Jin and Fuu both a water bottle with a smile. "

Could you guys go fill these up before we leave with water?"

"Of course!" Fuu piped up before skipping off. Jin followed, watching Fuu as she nearly missed a tree root. Kagome grinned as Fuu happily walked away with Jin, talking away, Jin with a small smile on his lips.

"So is there something between those two?" Kagome asked Mugen as he laid around watching her legs as she put things into her bag, a finger being brought up to her plump lips in thought.

"Eh? Those two? Hell if I know. Doesn't stop him from enjoying the whore house though," Kagome's cheeks burned at his words as she glared at him.

"Gross. I don't need to hear that. I wasn't asking about that." His eye brows raised before grinning evilly. Oh he loved to tease her, see that energy she had.

" Oh did they not have whore houses back in time? Did Inuyasha not sleep whores? Or just the feel of the cold clay of an ex lover? Or did you open your legs wide for him?" Before he knew it, she struck him. Hard. Her hand stung as well as her eyes with each word he spoke.

"Don't you dare ever say those things. Inuyasha is a great guy and would never lower himself to sleep with random women." Mugen felt his face harden, his mind fogging with anger.

"Oh so a dead women is ok though?" Kagome glared at him before answering.

" He loved her. Even after death. It hurts to know he choose a corpse over me, but its still sweet. He loved her as her, and cared for me as me. I would rather him her choose the dead her rather then me because I'm like her." She turned away from him, in attempt to end the conversation. Mugen's face scrunched before he walked up to her and roughly turned her towards him.

"What the hell…" But he stopped, noticing the slight trembled that ran through her body as she held back tears. She sucked in a sob before answering.

" I know… I know he choose a corpse over me, but its for the best. Its painful to know but its for the best." He held back his words, knowing she was in pain. He sighed before grabbing her bag. He groaned as he tried to lift it.

"Damn this is heavy. How can you carry this damn thing?" She laughed with a sob inside of it.

"You get used to it. Cmon, lets get a move on,"

Three hours later, Kagome was slightly limping behind the group as Fuu rambled on about something else. Her bag had been returned to her, heavily weighing her down.

"So Fuu, who is this samurai smelling sunflower man?" Fuu became quiet before turning to Kagome with a smile.

"A man who left me when I was younger," It was finally weirdly silent as Kagome watched Fuu, who was grabbing at her kimono. She knew that look. She smiled at Fuu who reminded her of her self when she was younger; never afraid, ambitions, searching for the answers. Kagome brought a thin hand over her eyes, peering towards the sun.

"Oh I see a village! Lets rest for a bit there," All look towards her like she was crazy.

"With what money, Kagome," Fuu asked with a small smile. Kagome's eyes widened a bit with a blush.

"Sorry, I guess I'm used to Miroku getting us all a place." Fuu perked up.

"The perverted Monk? What would he do?"

"Well he would say how there was an ominous cloud laying over some rich persons house," she giggled with a sparkle in her eye as she glanced up. Mugen felt like taking her then and there, right on the grass mound. With that tiny little kimono, it would be that hard just to lift it… Damn where was a whore when he needed one.

" But I think we should go anyways, maybe ask around for another miko that could help me," She walked forwards, ahead of the group and down the hill. Her skirt flowed with the wind, lifting slightly. Her hair blew to the side as she turned towards the group with a grin.

"You guys coming?" They followed behind as she came towards the village. It was a small dainty place which they were unlucky came across. It was being plagued by a disease that was leading to fevers, delusional thinking, then death. The villages warned them to stay away. To leave. And they had planned to except Kagome.

"No you guys, we cant just leave them like this. They'll all die!"

"We will also if we stay" Jin stated, turning and started walking. Fuu watched, her worry lines folding onto her face. But she agreed with Jin. Kagome turned away from the group.

"Then please wait outside of the village, I'll only stay a day then we'll leave. Its my duty as a Miko to do this," She turned away, walking back into the village. Fuu fidgeted.

"What should we do? Its too dangerous to join her but should we leave her alone?"

"Let her stay, we will come for her tomorrow. If she becomes sick, we will leave her."

Jin spoke up. Fuu watched Kagome and Jin walk both away before running after Jin. Mugen put his hands behind his head before also following.

Night had finally settled as the group sat around the fire. It was oddly silent as Fuu got ready for bed. Finally asleep, Jin and Mugen looked at each other.

"Go check on her," Jin instructed. Mugen sneered.

"Don't tell me what to do,"

"You were going to anyways,"

"Shut up ass hole, I was not." Mugen unsheathed his sword and stood, Jin following suit. They glared at each other before sighing their energy drained. After Kagome left, so did her food supply, leaving there bellies empty. Mugen collapsed on the ground, staring at the stars.

"Damn I wish she would hurry up. I'm starving." Jin nodded in agreement, his eyes closed as his back was against a tree. Mugen finally stood.

"I'm going but not cause you told me too, cause I'm hungry," He walked away from the group, grumbling under his breath. Jin smirked as well as Fuu. She glanced up at Jin with a smile.

"He seems to like her," he nodded, bringing his hand to his hand to pat her head.

When Mugen finally found Kagome, she was resting on a futon inside someones house. Her face was ghastly white with perspiration beading her forehead as she slept.

"Hey you ok?" he shook her awake, her groaning letting him aware of this.

"Stupid, I'm trying to sleep. I need rest, I used a lot of power today, not including this morning on my leg."

"You didn't fully heal it," he said more then asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, but I plan to do it tomorrow."

"Idiot, if you slow us down, I'll be mad," he laid down then, planning to fall asleep.

"Hey Mugen?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for coming back," she whispered as she drifted off. He only closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

Kagome woke up before Mugen, glancing at him as he sprawled across the floor. His shirt had came up as a hand laid atop of his nicely shaped abs. Not that she noticed. She blushed and turned away, focusing on healing her leg. Usually it didn't take a lot of energy to heal the sick, but she had to purify their blood, which eliminated the disease and it was starting to strain on her. She lifted herself from the futon, leaning down and shaking Mugen.

"Mugen, mugen wake up." she whispered. He groaned before expanding his mouth in a yawn. He scratched at his belly as he sat up, earning a giggle from Kagome.

"What the hell you laughing about," She walked over, bringing a hand to his one sided flattened hair.

"Your hair looks funny,"

"Say what?" but as he got up, she shot out of the door, claiming to help some of the people before she went her way. He walked after her, drawing his sword and laying it on his shoulder, glaring at everyone they walked by. She glanced up again with a giggle.

"What now?" She smiled up at him.

"You know if you were wearing a cocky smile you would remind me of Bankotsu," He lifted an eye brow not knowing another person she mentioned.

"He was this killer that was brought back by a shard. He had a really large sword and carried it over his shoulder and always had this little smirk on his face. He was only a few years older then me too, it was so sad."

"Eh? Why was it sad?"

"Because he could have done something great with his life, but ended up killing hundreds of people, for no reason!"

"Do you need a reason to kill?" He said quietly, the seriousness laced in everyone word. She turned and looked into his eyes, tears filling hers before she looked away. She sighed before smiling at one of her patience. She brought her arm up to wipe her fore head before turning to Mugen.

"Alright I'm all done,"

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" Some one called behind her. It was a young man, flushed as he ran towards Kagome. Mugen felt his lips pull downwards as he watched the young man run up to Kagome. He was grinning with brown shaggy hair, his chocolate eyes shining wide as he ran up to the Miko. In his hand was red and white garbs. She recognize them instantly. Miko garbs.

"Here for you, Lady Kagome. So you don't have to wear that… kimono any more." She glanced down at her uniform before putting her hands on her hips with a twitch from her eye brow.

"Whats wrong with my uniform?"

"Well…." it was silent as the young man blushed, staring at her toned, shapely legs.

"Its overly revealing. You look like you belong in a whore house," Mugen blurted out, a easy going grin filling his face. The young man looked relieved that he didn't have to say it. Kagome blushed before grabbing the clothing. She mumbled a thank you before asking if they had any weapons shop. The young man pointed it out before grinning and saying goodbye. Mugen groaned as he was dragged away.

"Why do we need to go to a weapon shop,"

"Well, I figured that if I'm here a while, I might need some sort of protection. And I bet he'll let me have it for free since I cured his wife."

"Well, maybe you should have charged them and got us some money to buy food," Kagome shot him a glare.

"What kind of Miko would I be if I charged people. That's just horrible," He smiled watching her fume about how injustice that would be. This disgustingly, sickening, feeling started to bubble inside of Mugen. With her sweet, innocent talk and soft hands and round eyes, it wouldn't stop plaguing him. He was actually starting to like the girl.

After finally getting what she wanted and heading out, they finally caught up to Jin and Fuu. Fuu waved enthusiastically at the sight of Kagome, hoping for some form a food. She caught sight of what Kagome had gotten; a bow and a set of arrows.

"What are those Kagome?"

"Well, I'm actually a pretty good archer back in the day, so I thought I should be safe," Jin nodded at the logic before standing, brushing off his pants.

"So should we get going?" a growl echoing from Jin's stomach said no. All turned towards the pink tinted cheek man as he fixed the positioning of his sword. Kagome laughed as she dug through her bag.

"Lets see, I have some pop, another bag of chips, some cookies, and some ramen. We'll save the ramen for later and eat the cookies and chips." She pulled the bag out as well as a package of cookies, setting it out for all of them. Who in turned inhaled them.

"You guys didn't eat last night did you?" The three looked at her guiltily as she sighed.

"That's fine, I just feel know I'm the food provider." Mugen stared at a cookie with distastes before swallowing it; he didn't really care for sweets.

"Are you not going to eat Kagome?" Fuu asked in between bites. Kagome shook her head.

"The villagers were kind enough to feed me this morning, I just feel bad I didn't feed you guys," And off the went, traveling west to what ever village they ran into next.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello readers! Sorry for the wait! But heres the new chapter. I was so happy to come back from my trip to not only see people actually reading it, but someone reviewed! And someone else added it onto their favorites! Now i know what your thinking 'Honey shouldnt you be unpacking?" HHAHAHAHAH yeah... no. Oh also i want to know who you guys want to be in the story. Maybe alittle sessy? Kouga? Hell maybe even the descendents of Mikoru and sango. I dont know, you tell me. Lastly, Revew! Even if its to tell me a mistake i made or how the characters are OOC. Or if its to tell me you like the story.**_

_**~Honey Beeze**_

**Disclaimer: I dont know Inuyasha or Samurai champloo.**

**Unexpected**

Kagome left the group of wanderers as the reached a larger town, talking about changing and maybe finding some food. She promised to meet up with them later at the dock. Not that they could leave her behind or anything.

"What your kidding right? Its that much?"

"You getting on board or not?" the middle age man asked Fuu as she fidgeted on the dock. She glanced back at the men, only to see them shrugging.

"How bout a discount?" She asked sweetly, bringing her hands together.

"Forget it,"

"Tight wad,"

Fuu sighed loudly before deciding travels back into town, searching for what seemed the non existent Kagome. She had changed into the red and white outfit, deciding to not tie her hair back. She reminded herself too much of Kikyo already. As silly as it seemed, she didn't want to be reminded of how lowly she was compared to Kikyo in Inuyasha's eyes. She didn't want to change but after the discussion with Mugen and Jin, she felt kind of forced. They asked her to change, saying she stood out too much. She refused and when they asked why, she could only bow her head and mumble how she felt like she looked like Kikyo. Mugen seemed indifferent, saying no one would know who that was anyways. So that was it, she changed.

And when she walked out of the restaurant she had imposed on, she ran straight into the chest of a man. He was slim and tall, his hair had been pinned up, his eyes black, almost a gray color as he watched her with weary eyes. His nose was thin and small as well as his mouth, yet he smiled so kindly. There was something so innocent and sweet in that smile, it seemed to curl up her lips as well. He was only a few years older then her, smiling as though she was a long time friend.

"Excuse me, could I get you some food perhaps?" he asked shyly, staring at her clothing. She in turned smiled, not refusing free food.

"So you are a Miko?" She smiled, turning down to stare at her puffy, uncomfortable pants.

"Yes actually, my name is Kagome,"

"It is a pleasure, I am Hishikiawa Moronobu. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well my companions and I were trying to travel across the river, but the amount they ask for, is pretty expensive I hear," His eyes widened at his chance, a smiling gracing his lips.

"Lady Kagome, let you help you earn money, you see I am a struggling artist and you would make a beautiful model. I have never painted a miko before and would rather like too,"

"Please call me Kagome, but I don't know if I would be a great model," Her cheeks burned from embarresment. She could think of much better models other then her. She was small and young with a baby face. Too innocent to be really beautiful. He grinned at her before speaking again.

"No you would be a very beautiful model."

Mugen watched as Kagome was smiling, walking next to a thin man. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched Kagome walk into a house, followed by the man. Its not that he protective or cared, he just figured she wasn't that easy. And if she was, why didn't she come onto him. Maybe he wasn't her type. He snorted at the idea, he's too damn good looking to not be her type. He walked off, looking for a way to earn some cash.

"Kagome please, I promise not to make this awkward. Ill be finish before you know it." He said with the same smile. She glanced at him nervously, before slowly sitting on her shins. She let the top fall around her shoulders, leaving them bare and cold. The white top came around her arms as she held them around her breast, staring to the side, waiting for all of it to end. She turned towards him, watching as he concentrated on portraying her beauty, her innocence. That's what he wanted to capture, her sweet innocence with a twist of sensuality. When he finished, she brought her cramped legs up, only to hear the doors slam open. Three men walked up to her, grinning and nodding to each other. She glanced back to Hishikawa to see his smile replaced with a face of grim. He looked away from her eyes as the men reached for her. She was a fool to trust this man.

"Hey get your hands off me. You cant do this!" She fought them as Hishikawa watched from a distance, his eyes glazed over, his lips slightly open as though the words were stuck in his throat. Finally he cleared his throat and turned towards her.

"I am sorry Lady Kagome, but please don't struggle,"

"How could you do this to me! I don't understand!" She struggled harder, only to be smashed in the back of the head, causing darkness to cave around her.

"Thanks for the food buddy," Mugen mumbled with his mouth full, noticing the man seemed similar to the man who had been with Kagome. He ignored that fact though, since he did just feed them all.

"We are in your debt," Jin said as he walked out. Mugen called over his shoulder.

"This guy will get our tab,"

"Hey hold on a minute, You need to earn our boat fare,"

"Yeah right," Mugen called out, walking the opposite direction of Jin. Mugen walked farther into the city, spying three young men, staring over a piece of paper.

"Yeah this is the newest one, just painted it,"

"Move your thumb" They mumbled to each other. Mugen walked over to them, glancing at the paper. It was a picture of a young women with raven black hair in a miko outfit. Similair to Kagome. But not her of course. Kagome couldn't look sexy like that. He felt something burning in the pit of his stomach, the thought of other men getting off on a picture that looked kind of like Kagome. He grins at them, not backing down on this fight. He was getting pissed for no reason yet that never stopped him before. He took their money, wandering back to a food stand. He almost feels stupid for forgetting that money was needed for the boat fare. Almost. He spots one man, the one with the mohawk he jacked money from, and races after him. It was like a deva vu. He passed by the thin man, taking Fuu into a house, the same one he saw Kagome walk into.

"What are you doing?" Fuu asks with her words laced with irritation.

"I could ask the same thing. What's up with you and lover boy?"

"You got it all wrong, you see he wants me to model," she says tossing her head upwards. He doesn't really care, he's watching the twitchy young man to her side.

"Hey have you seen the little Miko?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't. She was suppose to meet up with us soon too," Fuu brought up a finger to her lip in thought. Mugen turns away, going after that boy with the weird hair cut.

Kagome woke up with a blistering head ache, like it was going to crack open or something. Her eyes were unfocused as she tried to find her bearings. Her lips were dried and her body was stiff. Her hands were bind behind her as well as her legs and her mouth. She heard someone talking besides her, oblivious of the fact that she had woken up.

"Yes, yes. She is a true Miko, just like the picture see? You can't deny that pureness," The women grabbed Kagome's cheeks, lifting her face to see a man, staring down at her as though she was a piece of meat. He nodded to the women, his face set in stone, walking out of the door. The women smiled before looking down at Kagome.

"You've made me a lot of money Miko," She back handed Kagome, sending her head to hit against the wall, causing searing pain to cross her skull. Kagome could feel the darkness surrounding her, her losing conscious with a fleeting feeling of deep helplessness setting inside of her.

"Hey where is she?" Mugen asked as they sat in the room.

"I don't know," Jin stood, his sword in hand as Mugen sprawled onto his back.

"Not that I give a rat's ass but the Miko's missing also," Mugen fell asleep quickly though, not caring about either girl missing until seeing both had yet to return that morning. Something was up. He could feel it deep within his bones that it had to do with that damn painter. So he did the only thing he could think of, he stormed the house he had seen them both at. Only to find it empty. He turned to leave as the painter thrown in, wincing at the bruises covering him.

"Hey where'd your model go?" The man looked up at Mugen with tears.

"You have to help them. They're going to be sold," It was as though a shot of lightening coursed through his body. A feeling indescribable for him as he tightened around his chest. Mugen cursed as he ran out of the door, the painter on his heels.

Kagome woke up in a cramp container. A barrel of sort.

"Hey let me out you jerks!" She kicked from inside the barrel, causing laughter.

"Oh, she's a feisty one, poor man will have to tame that,"

The laughter faded as the left the room and the out of breath Kagome.

"Kagome?" a muffled voice spoke up.

"Fuu? What are you doing here? Wait let me guess, the painter." there was a echo from both sighs the girls made.

"Ok we're going to get out of here," Kagome started smashing her feet against the top of the barrel, causing it to slam and shake from her feet. What seemed like days, finally she heard something crack and with a few extra kicks, it ripped open. The binds on her feet and hands were loose and easy to slip out of as she climbed out of the barrel.

"That was amazing Kagome, did you get out?" Kagome smiled at the idiots that had left her. Not only did they leave them unguarded except one man, who was asleep, but left the keys to the barrels. She unlocked Fuu's thing before helping her climb out. She instructed Fuu to grab a sand bag and throw it into her barrel and re lock it. Kagome found herself another lid and lock and did the same. She took Fuu's hand and told her to be quiet. And like that they escaped, unnoticed by anyone.

He felt beads of sweat form at his fore head as he ran after the guys with two barrels containing his two companions. He ran towards a bridge, stepping onto the ledge. Prepared to jump. Prepared to save the two girls that were with him. He didnt even think of the possiblilities that would fall on the young girls if he failed.

"Mugen!" A voice called to him, causing him to turn and see a raven hair girl in a miko garb. Extremely similar to the porn picture he saw earlier. He glanced down at the boat that floated away, unaware its captives were no longer inside of the barrels. Kagome smiled and ran to Mugen, a smile planted on her face.

"Were you coming to rescue us just now?" she asked coyly.

"No, I don't give a rat's ass about you guys. You should learn to take care of yourselves," She huffed, trying to hid the sting of his words. She planted her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Your so blind, I got my self out of this mess, no thanks to you,"

"Fuu!" Someone called from the river below. Kagome watched the interaction between Fuu and the painter, knowing there was more to the story then lead on. He had feelings for her and she probably did for him. Kagome smiled up at Mugen who seemed slightly sick at the picture of the half naked Fuu.

"Fuu's not so innocent I guess," With a giggle she walked off, greeting Jin, who was the one to earn the boat fare, oddly enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello readers! I was estactic to see how many people have been reading this. I mean it may not seem a lot to others, but its amazing to me! But still no body has told me who they would like to see! GERRRR. So ok, review! Tell me all your thoughts! Lastly, I updated rather quickly because I got this idea in the middle of work and its more like a filler then anything. Sorry its not long like usual!. I like it though, its cute ^^. Enjoy!**_

_**~Honey beeze**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Samurai champloo. If I did would I really be writing this fan fic?**_

"Oh come on, we have to rest, I'm tired and we haven't gotten any leads what so ever. Lets find a nice inn and stay the night," Whined the yawning Fuu. The other three agreed with the talkative Fuu. They were tired and lagging through the wilderness throughout the day in hopes of some village or something. Kagome felt as though she would die if she didn't bath soon. It was becoming summer, making her feel caked with sweat and dirt. Like magic, they came across a hot springs. She could have fallen to her knees and cried with gratitude.

"Oh thank you god," Kagome said, itching to removing her clothing and maybe even washing them as well. She pushed Mugen and Jin away and told them to stay.

"Come on, Fuu, lets go bath! And if I catch you guys peeping, you'll regret it," Kagome warned, narrowing her eyes at both boys, her index finger pointing from one man to another. Mugen snorted.

"Who'd want to see that shapeless body?" Kagome continued to glare as the two men walked away. She broke out in a smile before setting out soap, towels, and her outfit. Quickly she stripped and jumped in, accompanied by the more shy Fuu.

"Ahhh," Fuu sighed at the relaxing water, only to look partly down and bring her hands to her chest. She glanced over at Kagome, who was oblivious of the looks.

"Wow Kagome, your so much more developed." It was as though the two men should have been apart of Kouga's clan since it seemed their ears perked at the girls words. Mugen grinned at Jin before trying to peek through the trees. Jin stopped him with his sword.

"You will not go peeking on the girls," Jin growled at him, making Mugen frown. Then grin at Jin.

"Cmon, it wouldn't really be peeking, we could be watching and protecting them. We are Fuu's body guards." Mugen wrapped his arm around Jin's shoulders with a grin. Jin brought a hand to his chin before nodding.

"Yes, protection." They peeked through the trees able to make out the girls slim backs towards them.

"Kagome what is that in your hair?" Fuu pointed at the bubbles falling around Kagome's face.

"Shampoo. It makes your hair clean and not so greasy. Here you can use some. Just put alittle in your hand and rub it into your hair." Kagome went down rinsing her hair and coming back up. She ringed her hair as she stood and looked over her shoulder towards the forest, making sure they boys weren't there. Mugen's grin grew at her action. Her hair came down her creamy back that was sheen with the water that was everywhere on her. Her bottom was barely exposed but still under the water, her arms wrapping around her chest because of the cool breeze. The breath got stuck in his throat as she turned towards the forest, exposing her body, except her breast, thanks to her arms. Sure, he has seen plenty of women before, much older then Kagome as well. But something about the young creamy body made his chest ache. Her skin looked soft and slick, so supple, his fingers ached to roam down his body. Damn women. She walked towards the shore and grabbed her miko garbs then walked back to where Fuu was. Mugen glanced over to Jin, seeing he was also watching Kagome. He frowned and pushed his arm.

"Stop staring asshole," he growled, trying to distract him from looking at Kagome. Jin narrowed his eyes.

"You were the one staring, close your mouth, your drooling," Mugen's eye brow twitched with an irritated smile crossing his lips. He pulled out his sword from his back and turned towards Jin, who followed suit.

"What you say, you little bitch?" Both were about to attack when they heard a scream.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome fumed, her skin still gleaming with water with the light pink towel wrapped around her form. Both boys turned to see her, her cheeks burning with anger.

"Were you peeping on us?" she hissed, causing Fuu to glance and see what the commotion about. She eeped then fell back into the water. Both guys glanced at each other before slowly backing up.

"Cmon, we were just protecting you guys. You know making sure no guys came and peeped on you," he said, still grinning at the sight. She looked surprised before smiling.

"Oh really," She picked up a few rocks before throwing it at their heads.

"If I could I would sit both you, into oblivion!" They retreated as Kagome picked up her cleaned Miko garbs and changed into her uniform. Fuu gratefully took a towel and changed back before they both headed back. Kagome had cooled down, but not much by the time they returned. So she did the only thing she could think of; not talk or feed the men. She walked to the fire, laying her outfit to dry by a rock next to it. She laid her and Fuu's towel by it, ignoring the grin that Mugen still wore.

"Fuu would you like to go with me to find some berries or something?" Fuu glanced at the quiet boys before smiling and nodding. Kagome shot a glare at the boys as Mugen started to groan about food.

"Um, Fuu, can I ask you something?" Kagome finally spoke up as the started picking at a few wild berries they found. She glanced at the puzzled Fuu.

"What?"

" Do you like Jin?" A blush came over Fuu's cheeks as she started to stutter.

"Wha… What gave you that idea?" Kagome smiled as she dropped another berry in her shirt-basket.

"Oh, just the glances, the smiles. You have that puppy look that Sango always wore around Miroku. I just have a feeling about it. So do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome smiled as she sat down and looked up. The sun had set, letting the stars burst above them.

"You know most guys can be extremely oblivious to everything; why you smile a lot, why you worry about them, why you always come back. That's why sometimes you have to tell them. I kind of regret not telling." Kagome scratched the back of her neck as she watched as Fuu's face brightened, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I cant. What if he turns me down. Or worse, leaves?"

"He wouldn't do that, even if person feelings were involved his pride wouldn't allow him," Kagome felt the truth of her words in her own life as she stood and started to walk back. Fuu followed behind, finally popping to her side. She glanced over to Kagome who stared forward.

"What about you Kagome? Do you like someone?"

"I've already told you this, the guy I liked is in the past and loves someone else,"

"No I mean now. I heard from Mugen there was a guy at that sick village that seemed interested in you. Or maybe that painter?" Kagome laughed.

"No, he wasn't really my type. And when did you hear that from Mugen?"

"Well he was rambling about you taking for ever when we parted ways. I think he might have been a little jealous," Fuu turned towards Kagome, but couldn't read her though, as though a mask had slipped onto her face, hiding her away.

" I'm starving, got anything?" Mugen got up only to be ignored by Kagome.

"Did you hear something Fuu?"

"Yeah that was Mugen…"

"Really, I don't know a Mugen. Plus it sounded more like a fly. A disgusting, rude, lying, perverted fly," Kagome huffed letting the berries slip into a pile on a blanket and throwing a few in her mouth. Fuu laughed loudly, figuring out the game Kagome was playing. She walked and sat besides Kagome, eating a few berries herself. Mugen walked over, reaching for a handful, only to get his hand slapped.

"Damn those flies are trying to get on our food." Mugen frowned.

"I'm not a damn fly! And I know you can understand me! Give me some of those," He reached in again, only to be slapped again.

"No, next time you should listen to what I say. I asked you not to peep on us and you did! Shame on you! And you Jin! I thought you were a little more mature then that." She huffed, glaring at both men. She turned on her heel and get to her sleeping back, ending the discussion. The next day Kagome forgave them for the incident, letting the boys finish off the berries. As they started walking the next day, Mugen came close to Kagome. He smugly smiled at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"I really like that shorter kimono on you," Her cheeks burned, her lips frowning, as he grinned at her, walking away once again to smart talk Jin. Fuu's words echoed inside of her. Could she like anyone in this era? What if she wasn't allowed back? Then she would be stuck here forever, so was it a bad idea to let her feelings blossom? She was always run by emotions, and never to deny her instincts.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey there! Me again. Doin my thing, writing away. So wanna thanks to all those reviewers! and those arent but reading... well thanks for reading haha. Ok so enjoy! Hope you like this chapter! I hate do this but... If i get reviews I might update sooner with a really amazing next chapter haha... But what ever its cool... not that it hurts my feelings =) P.s. i really liked this episode in Samurai champloo, it made me cry!(but im kindof a wimp so i cry over everything)._**

**_~Honey beeze_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or samurai champloo. _**

The room was crowded, men were swearing, arguing, sweating making the room reek. Others asking to place their bets.

"Bet the three,"

"Not three, five,"

"Huh, you do anything to get on my nerves, wont you?"

"That's my line," Jin's words were cool and unemotional as Mugen started to burn with anger.

"Basturd, someday I'll make you cry like a little bitch,"

"Little bitch? Do people actually say things like that? I have never heard it before,"

"Say what?" Tension had surrounded the four of them as they sat around gambling the last of their money. Kagome and Fuu sat between Mugen and Jin as they glared. Both stood, grasping at their swords as Fuu tried to stop them. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed one of the tabs up, placing their bet on it. It won.

"Oh shit,"

"Odd, next time you shall choose, Kagome," Jin cool voice echoed as the got their coins. Kagome only laughed, scratching the back of her head shyly.

They stood in front of a stall, ordering their food when a young man ran into Fuu, causing her to stumble. As they were getting ready to pay, Fuu released she had just been pick pocketed for the first time.

"God damn it!" All of them took off in different directions, leaving Kagome to stand and apologize and turn the direction that he actually went. She sighed and jogged after him, finding him in an alley way, laughing to himself.

"Hey give me that back!" she called as she cornered him. He pulled out a knife. His teeth clenched as he realized who she was. She stared into his eyes unafraid as he aimed the knife towards her.

"I'll hurt you, stay back!" She put a hand on her hip before sticking her hand out.

"Give. it. back." When he didn't, she stepped closer, curiosity taking over.

"Why do you need this money so much? Your not a bad guy, I can tell," He swung his knife at her before yelling.

"That's none of your business," Her eyes softened as she took a step back. She smiled at him and turned away from him before calling over her shoulder.

"I'll let you keep it, but be careful. My companions wont be as kind," She walkedout of the alley, and went looking for Fuu and the others. It wasn't until later did she find all of them, the angry looks of Jin and Mugen and a sullen look from Fuu. They were forced into staying in a barn of sort. When Mugen and Jin finally fell asleep Kagome glanced at the still sullen looking Fuu.

"What is it Fuu?"

" Well… I just don't understand how someone can be bad yet be lucky,"

"What do you mean?"

"The man we are looking for, his mother is there for him and so loving but sick, he was so worried about him and his well being, yet he is running around stealing."

"Sometimes, good people have to do bad things." Kagome whispered before her eyes drooped and she fell asleep. The next morning Kagome went and saw the mother, knowing she didn't have much time left. She stated to be checking on sick members of the town. She chatted a bit before Kagome left, knowing she had to find the boy, he was in trouble. She walked out of the house, noticing men running towards the town, making a commotion.

"Oh dear god," She slapped her hand to her face as she noticed the pick pocketed and Fuu in a building, surrounded around by people, including Jin and Mugen, and government force.

"What happened?" Kagome asked Jin as Mugen finally spotted who it was.

"Seems he took Fuu as hostage when they started chasing after the thief."

"Oh, no," she whispered, as Mugen busted through the men holding him down, ramming into the house. Kagome knew this wouldn't end well, she knew the boy wouldn't want to get caught, but there was no escaping it. Her heart was slamming inside her chest with adrenalin as she turned to Jin.

"Jin, go help Fuu, she'll need you," At that she watched as the boy jumped down onto the roof and started running. She watched as Fuu followed.

"Fuu, NO!" Kagome called, chasing after the group, trying to go through and stop them. She fought through the crowd, being elbowed and stepped on, but she pushed through. She knew the boy was desperate and impulsive, which would be his down fall. When she finally came, she saw Fuu, leaning over the roof, watching as the young man with soft brown eyes and shaggy brown hair, closed his eyes. Blood pooled around his feet as he crumbled on the ground.

"Jin, get Fuu," Jin jumped down onto the roof and grabbed Fuu.

"No, stop," she pushed Jin away and stared that the body, waiting. Waiting for him to move. For his chest to raise with a breath. For his eyes to once again open.

"Fuu," Jin said as he grabbed her again. She crumbled into his chest, hiding the tears that were escaping.

"Damn, cant believe they killed him before I could," Mugen stated besides Kagome. He glanced over, only to see she stared at the body. She didn't turn to address him, only staring at the boys body. He was probably younger then her. A mere baby. She continued to stare as the crowd dissipated. She walked up to the officers.

"I would like to bury him, if you wouldn't mind," she said, avoiding Mugen's eyes. Who seemed to watch her with interest.

"Hey what's your problem?" he asked as she bent her knees and sat, her hands brought up to her face. A sob escaped. Something was ripping at her heart, something tearing and shredding in her chest, causing a crippling pain.

"He didn't have to die. He didn't have to live like this," she hiccupped as she continued to cry. Mugen could only stand there, shifting on his feet, a hand laying on her head, a sort of comfort.

"He had so much to live for, this didnt have to happen. Why did he have to die?" she whispered to herself. He didn't even try to answer her question. She stood, wiping the tears and walked away from the body. As they walked away, it was silent as he walked a few paces ahead of her. She reached for his large callous hand and grasped it. He looked down to see her slender hand shaking in his, the skin soft and cool to the touch. He didn't say a word as they walked away. For once he didn't make a rude remark or ruin the support he was giving her.

Kagome came to the door, after having a few men bury the boy's body. She shyly knocked and smiled at the women, who tried to smile back.

"Ah young Miko, what a surprise," Kagome bowed deeply before she spoke.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save him… But I want you to know… His soul, it was pure so don't worry. He loved you and wanted to only make you better." The women sucked in a sob at her words before shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry," The elderly women leaned against the door frame, waiting for Kagome to finish.

"Um… I can purify. Actually I can purify blood and make people not sick anymore… Would you," She stopped at the shaking of the women's head.

"No, I don't want to be healed. I… I want to see my family in the after life as soon as possible," The women wore a shaky smile before a few tears escaped her. Kagome brought a hand to hide her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, if I had healed you earlier…" Guilt over coming Kagome. The women brought her thin hand to pull Kagome's away from her eyes. She smiled at Kagome.

"Don't, it is not your fault. Fate can be cruel." Kagome nodded and turned. She shut the door then, letting Kagome to let out the tears and a silent sob. Fuu put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, her eyes filled with worry.

"The death of demons are a lot easier to deal with then humans,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected**

"Well I'll be damned," A voice called from behind Kagome and the group as the entered another. She turned to look, only to see a bright haired man towering over her. His nose was small while his eyes were round and his face was lean and long. He was grinning down at her with his hands on his slim hips. She squinted her eyes, staring into his as she gasped.

"Shippo!" She jumped into his arms, his laughter turning around the group. Mugen frowned, as Fuu clapped her hands together.

"Is this the baby demon that you were telling me about?" Shippo's eye brow twitched in irritation. He crossed his arms.

"I was not a baby,"

"Oh Shippo! I'm so glad to see you! I cant believe your still alive!" She hugged him tighter, almost allowing no air into his lungs.

"Ok Kagome you gotta let me breath," She reluctantly let go, still grinning. She turned to the group.

"Guys this is Shippo, the demon I was…" Shippo covered Kagome's mouth with his large hand.

"Kagome you cant talk about me being a demon, I'll be hunted down," He whispered to her. Her cinnamon eyes grew wide before she nodded, realizing his tail and claws were gone.

"Guys this is Shippo, an old friend. Shippo this is Fuu, the guy with glasses is Jin, and the frowning guy is Mugen," Shippo snickered into his hand and leaned towards Kagome.

"That look looks like Inuyasha's" Kagome laughed and agreed, causing a deeper frown from Mugen.

"Speaking of Inuyasha… Is he around?" Kagome asked hopefully, glancing around as though he would jump out of the shadows. Shippo turned away.

"Why don't you guys come and eat and rest. Cmon Kagome you can meet my family," Kagome gasped.

"You got a family now!" Kagome asked from besides Shippo, the other three lagging behind.

As the guests shoveled food down their throats, Kagome and Shippo talked endlessly about old friends and new experiences. Mugen couldn't ignore that growing feeling inside his chest. It was eating his insides away every time he glanced at Kagome and Shippo, hearing their stories, their past. It was something he didn't want, something he didn't need; jealousy. It was a sickening disease that seemed to be growing in him. He didn't like to hear the stories of Inuyasha saving her, her falling for him, her having such a pleasant past with people that loved her unconditionally.

"So now that I have met your wife, mind telling me all what happened after I left," Shippo sighed before staring straight into her eyes, a hardness coming over his face.

"You have to know, after you left. Things fell apart. Inuyasha had… came back and found out you had left. He was pissed like usual but when he tried to get you, the well wouldn't allow him to pass. He mated with Kikyo," Shippo let the name slip as though it was filled with venom.

"He put her in the group, naming her better then you, better at finding the shards, better overall. Saying how she wouldn't abandoned them like you did," Kagome felt the tears prickling her eyes as she nodded for him to continue.

"Sango and Miroku stayed, only because they said that would be what you would want. I, of course stayed. Soon we came across Kouga and he was livid. God, he hated Kikyo," Shippo laughed into his hand at the memory before noticing the whole group was waiting for him to continue.

" Anyway he was pissed but moved on. I think he's mated to some wolf and living somewhere north. He was there when we last saw Naraku. Same with Sesshoumaru actually. It was really weird, he showed up right as Naraku showed up. It was such a weird battle… I mean it was so long ago. But Naraku had the last laugh really. You see they were all fight but when he saw Kikyo he went straight to kill her and well. . . " He whispered as Kagome's eyes closed, as though it would stop the words that he was about to say.

"She was standing on the side, ready to shoot Naraku but she didn't notice a tentacle coming for her. Inuyasha did and took it for her. That's when she hit Naraku and he fled. We never came across him again. Not that Sango and Miroku really tried that hard. There was no clues and soon we stopped looking, and settled down. Inuyasha didn't last long. He died on that battle field. He.. He said he was sorry."

"About what?"

"For giving up on you," Kagome smiled, twiddling at her garbs. Her eyes were misting but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. She cleared her throat.

"Did Miroku and Sango get married?" Shippo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, had about 30 kids too. Damn they were like bunnies." Kagome smiled but looked down.

"And Miroku?"

"Died, but that was much later in life." She sucked in air, as though she was drowning. She felt she was, drowning in unbearable guilt. Guilt that seemed to seep into her skin with every word. It was her fault they had died. It was her fault that Inuyasha thought she left them, her fault Naraku was not killed, leaving Miroku to die a horrible death, leaving Sango alone with their children. If she had not left, had not gotten angry at Inuyasha, they would have survived.

"I'm going for a little walk,"

"Kagome…" Fuu called from behind her, only to earn a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine I just need to think for a bit," Mugen got up was well, brushing at his shorts. He left without a word.

"Does he like her?" Shippo asked Fuu, as she swallowed another bowl of rice. She smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing,"

"I was just worried… That Kagome had died or something. I didn't think I would ever see her again… That and the fact that the well wouldn't allow Inuyasha through," Fuu gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, she's been fine. We'll keep her safe."

Mugen followed behind Kagome, hands held into fist as he approached her. She turned to him, her eye brows furrowed.

"I said I want to be alone," He grinned at her.

"Yeah you did," She sighed,

"Don't you ever listen?" He came closer,

"Nope,"

"Just like Inuyasha," Anger over came him as he pushed her down, falling on her bum on the wet grass. He dropped on top of her, his knees and shins at the side of her hips, his butt sitting on her thighs, his body shadowing over her, slightly leaning over her. His long wild hair fell slightly because of gravity, giving him a dark sort of halo. His eyes were burning with intensity as he stared into hers. He felt something over take him as he watched a chill run through her, of fear or excitement he didn't know. Her eyes widening, her mouth slightly a gap. He grasped her upper arms, her thin arms feeling like twigs under her fingers. Her head was tilted back, staring straight at him, not knowing what to say.

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?" she whispered, fear laced with her words.

"Stop comparing me to him," He didn't know this Inuyasha, this man who dominated her heart. Who left her for a dead women, who saved her multiple times, her first kiss, her first love. Yet he couldn't help but feel jealousy every time she let his name pass through her lips. He lowered his head until he hovered over hers. He could feel her shallow breaths coming from her mouth, touch his. He was just watching her lips, his eyes wandering over her skin until they met her eyes. They were wide then slightly drooped as she leaned her head up, reaching her lips for his. It was soft, innocent kiss that burned his lips. He couldn't stop himself to press his lips harder to hers, demanding submission. He roughly brought his hands to her cheeks, not letting her break the kiss just yet. She shyly kissed back, leaning into the kiss as he let his hands drop to her warm neck and hold her still. She tugged away, until his reluctant fingers loosened from her neck.

"Mugen," She whispered causing him to burn. He leaned forward again.

"Wait," she pushed him off, causing a groan from him.

"I'm sorry. I still love Inuyasha," She stood, looking away from Mugen as a flood of guilt over came her. It wasnt like she was betraying Inuyasha, but at the same time she felt she was.

"Mugen… I know you aren't Inuyasha. You're a lot different. You aren't as irrational and you think things out, your lives were different, I know that." At that she jogged off, letting Mugen to slightly grin. The group had stayed the night at Shippos and left with full bellies the next morning.

"I'm sorry I cant stay but I have to find a miko strong enough to help my dilemma. But I promise to visit before I leave," Shipp waved at the door way, one of his children clinging to his legs.

"Oh Kagome! Try going north, there is Kaede's descendent north from here. But he careful of running into Koga!" Shippo called as they retreated.

"Ok thanks Shippo!" Kagome waved as the others trudged on.

* * *

**_YAY! About time she ran into someone haha. And about time Mugen put the moves on Kagome, took him long enough. So readers should be seeing there is a sort of plot in this story. And i promise there will be others showing up! Hope you guys liked this chapter, i put it up super early, but its cause i couldnt wait haha. Ok so now review! Or not. What ever.. but it wont hurt just to take those few seconds to type something. No biggie haha. Oh also sorry the chapters have been shorter, Ill try to make the next longer!_**

**_~Honey Beeze_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello faithful readers! You know who you are! Out there... -looks out-…... Anywhoooo. New chapter. You'll like it much better then the rest. You know how I know? Cause I got a beta! YAY! So here's to black fire light! -lifts glass of apple juice-. Also for those that really do like Kagome fics, or even bleach, she has a pretty good story on her pages( there called the cycles of souls and the darkest priestess). I havent seen the hitman reborn anime yet so I cant tell if those are good lol. Anyways enjoy the new chapter! I doubt I have to remind you to review haha.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome was being hung; literally. The blood was pooling to her head as she swung slightly by the rope. Having changed into the traditional miko outfit, the thick rope wrapped tightly around her red clad legs. Her drooping yellow bag sat on the ground where it had fallen. She sighed. Her voice had gone hoarse from calling for help. She knew she needed to get down soon or she would pass out. Her bow hung around her back and most of the arrows had fallen from the quiver. All except the one she held in her hand. She didn't know how this could happen. It was all Mugen's fault. It's _always_ his fault. So really should she have been surprised when three men came towards her? No, because the situation could get worse. And did certainly seemed it would. She wouldn't be surprised if it started raining. She awkwardly nocked her arrow towards one of the men. She knew this trap was obviously done for humans rather then animals.

"Don't come any closer!" They seemed to look at each other before glancing back at Kagome. All three men were dressed in shapeless black outfits with white masks. Two of them watched as one stepped closer to the hanging girl.

"It's not her."

"No, it can't be."

"Check." The closest one whipped his head back as to quiet the men. He watched her before taking a cautions step towards her.

"Grab her," The man ran up the tree and cut the rope as the two caught the now screaming Kagome. She wiggled in the man's arms as one bagged her head. _Oh yeah_, _this was all Mugen's fault._

_

* * *

_

Of course, Kagome didn't have any papers to pass through the border. She was from the future and she'd never needed it with Inuyasha. Neither did her companions. It had been almost a week since they had seen Shippo and headed north, only to be stopped. It was a border patrol place, stopping every single person, not letting anyone through. Shippo should have warned her of this. Or her three other companions should have at least told her.

"I don't know if we should buy these you guys. . ." Kagome spoke up as the man sold them fake papers. Mugen scoffed at her caution as they all pulled their money together for the purchase of the papers. Only to be captured at the gates. They kindly took Kagome away from the rowdy group, seeing that she was a priestess and was not fighting like Mugen and Jin. The aforementioned were fighting tooth and nail, taking down plenty of guards while Kagome sighed and stood silently in the background, working at the knot that held her hands. She glanced at the men who were "guarding her" as they ran to subdue Mugen. She quickly loosened the bonds and fell into the shadows with a giggle. She doubted they would get killed but she would still help her companions. Maybe if they had not caused such a commotion they could have escaped, but now they would all be guarded like crazy.

Watching from the background, she saw them as they untied Mugen and gave him instructions. He stretched and started to run, leaving behind the tied up Jin and Fuu, who watched him wearily. She caught up to him pretty quickly as he grinned at her.

"Smart, to escape when I was fighting. Wish Fuu was as smart." Kagome smiled back as she jogged besides him.

"So what's the plan?" Mugen pointed to the make-shift bag that was tied around his head.

"Deliver this head," Kagome stopped in her tracks, her face whitening. He stopped as well with a eye brow raised.

"That's a head! Gross!" She tried not to stare or think about the scent she'd started to notice. He shrugged and started to jog again. She followed. Their jog was quiet and disturbed only by Mugen's frequent need to stop and wait for her to catch up. It was around that time when it happened. Her being captured, that is…_as well as Mugen._

_

* * *

_

She woke up drowsily to the feeling of being carried on someone's back. This was happening too frequently. She was sure that sooner or later she would have brain damage. As Kagome shook her head, she tried to lift herself and look around. Her body seemed to be roughly held by one of the men who she saw earlier. She had been thrown over his shoulder, her head towards his back.

"Hey what's the big idea, put me down!" she screeched, causing the man holding her to slightly jump.

"Please Miko, just relax you will be fine. We would never harm one of the few Miko's left." She huffed.

"Well then put me down!" The man had stopped and looked at the other two masked men. At the nod of one, he placed her on her feet. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the men.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

"Psh, you're no lady," She heard from a grumbling Mugen. She glanced to see that aside from his ankles he was fully tied. His eye was blackened, his cheek was starting to swell and his lip was bleeding. Concern overcame her as she came up to him and lightly touched his cheek. His cheek bone was most likely broken. She bit her lower lip before turning back to the men, fuming.

"How dare you do this to my friend! What nerve!"

" Hey bitch, I'm not a child. I don't need you defending me," Mugen grumbled. Kagome ignored him. She turned to one of the men holding her bag, nodding to him.

"Let me have my bag so I can treat him,"

"Hey listen to me, damn it. I don't need any treatment, women," Mugen spoke up again, only to be ignored once again. The obvious leader stepped up.

"That won't be necessary, he will be punished soon enough."

"What did he do to you guys?" The man seemed to puff his chest as he spoke again.

"He is a dog for that corrupt government and their lackeys. He and all the other samurai's are easily bought and have no honor!" He roared as the other two nodded.

"Oh, but hiding in the forest and attacking a defenseless women and outnumbering one fighter is honorable?" Mugen stated, earning a hard stare from the leader. Kagome smiled smuggly. It was the end of the discussion as the other knocked out Mugen to the protest of Kagome.

"Please Miko, just be calm and quiet and they'll let you go," the man holding her pleaded.

"Especially if you are the one Leader's ancestors talked about. . ." She became quiet, waiting for them to finally arrive at their secret hideout.

* * *

"You don't think he got lost do you?" Fuu asked Jin as they sat in the cool jail cell waiting. Jin was quiet knowing Mugen probably was. Fuu turned to look at him, her bonded hand reaching for his. She laid her hand over his and squeezed, catching his attention. He turned towards her, noticing how her round brown eyes seemed to fill to the brim with tears.

"You don't think he would abandon us do you?" She bit down on her lip as Jin turned away again. She knew her asking was pointless, but she did it anyways.

"You don't think he would have been captured by those men in the forest do you?" She asked, turning away from him but not removing her hand. She felt like he would know the answers. He was smart and wise; he could see a way out of the predicament.

"Where do you think Kagome is?"

"If she is smart, she would have slipped through the gates during the fighting."

"Do you think she would abandon us like that though?" The seconds ticked by as she stared at his stoic face. He finally turned towards her, his glasses slipping slightly down his thin nose.

"No."

Fuu smiled and laughed. "Then we have some hope, ne?" He nodded and let the tips of his lips lift slightly.

"It seems that way."

"Hey Jin, do you like Kagome," He turned towards her, not seeing the light stain of pink in her cheeks thanks to little lighting in the room.

"She is interesting, why?"

"I like her and I think Mugen likes her. So I was hoping she would stay a while longer. But what if she finds who she needs too?"

"Everything comes to an end Fuu, just like our journey,"

"I guess… But what if I don't want it to end?"

"Do you not want to find the sunflower samurai?"

"No I do... I just… You guys are like my family though. Jin I…" She turned away from Jin as she tried to control her beating heart. She wanted to ask him to stay. Forever. She couldn't though. He didn't push her to finish her sentence.

* * *

"It's her!"

"It's really her!"

"The famous Miko!"

"I thought she would be more beautiful…"

"Fool! She is as beautiful as the Lady described her!" Kagome's cheeks burned as the men who had taken her, removed their masked with astonished looks. The clear leader of the whole clan, which she learned were Tengo priest warriors, looked oddly familiar. He towered over her, his hair a dark brown that gleamed copper under the light, his face was chiseled, and his lips thin as was his nose. The most unusual had to be his eyes, they were large and a deep blue, a color she'd seen only on one person. He smirked at her as she inspected him. He bowed and looked up, replacing the smirk with a stoic look.

"Ah dear Miko. It is a pleasure." That's when she thought her eyes would bulge out of their sockets. His large hand came to a rest on her bottom, slightly rubbing. She brought her hand up and slapped him.

"Pervert!" That was when she spotted his hand. There laid the exact beads that Miroku wore. She knew those eyes were familiar. Her jaw dropped as he leered at her.

"You must be Kagome. My name is Akio. The descendant of a monk you may have known to be named Miroku. That is why we had to check your lower back. To see if the mark Sango had described as a butterfly was upon you." He pulled her hand up and kissed it. Her mouth still agape, she could only watch as he asked her, "Dear Kagome, would you do me the honor of bearing me a child?"

She could feel consciousness leaving her and the floor coming closer to her face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola readers! So sorry about the late update, i usually can do it pretty quickly, but this have been a bit hetic. Also i wanted to thank Shiori Mayonaka no Yume, Isshi Urahara-taiyoukai, and my fabulous Beta. So im thinkin, there was alot more readers then reviewers.. hmmm so those out there reading this, go a head and review! Its really not that hard, you just take your finger, click the buttons, and words come up if you make them! Lol sorry, lack of sleep is causing sarcasm. Also for someone out there who's into Death note/ Inuyasha cross overs, I'm lookin for a beta for a piece im doin. Its not that long. Anyways message me up, if your intereested. Now, for the entertainment!**_

_**~Honey beeze**_

_**I dont own Inuyasha or Samuria champloo.**_

* * *

She was sure she dreamed it. There was no way. There was _no way_ that when she blinked her eyes open that Miroku's descendant was looking down at her, a smirk playing on his lips. What were the odds that she'd run into one of Miroku and Sango's descendents? And one carrying Naraku's curse at that. It seemed Miroku forgot to add a little information when he'd told the group about his curse.

"Yes, only one child will bear the curse. The rest are born unaltered. Perhaps Naraku had somewhat of a heart," Atio said with a snort, pulling Kagome up. Realizing she'd spoken aloud, she stared at him oddly. She shook her head, in attempt to clear her foggy mind. It was crazy that she happened to run into him, the only one out of 6 siblings, their father, a great grandson of Miroku. Whom she'd learned from Atio, had _only _13 children.

"So are you still searching for Naraku to end the curse?" He nodded, his face darkening and strained.

"Yes, sadly enough. And as you probably know, there are very few demons left; making it quite difficult. It almost seems as if he's waiting on something," He glanced up at the girl. She felt guilt returning again as she turned away from his pointed stare. Now that she knew who he was, she could see the resemblance of her friends. His hair thick and dark like Sango's while his eyes were framed by Miroku's long black lashes.

"Are you searching for him?"

"I'd only recently found out that he was alive…" he studied her as she paused, "But it is my obligation so I will."

"And your companion?" His voice lowered, glancing at the door. She was quiet as she thought.

"I guess this would be where we go our separate ways…" He nodded before getting up from his seat.

He handed a box, "This is for you." Her gasp was sharp as she stared at an innocent dark wood box, smooth with time. Inside the tiny space, shards gleamed up at her.

"They had been passed down. From what Sango had written, I believe it was the other Miko who held these. She died rather quickly after the last battle," Kagome nodded, her face set, she looked up before breaking into a smile. She took the shards and added them to her jar around her neck.

"Thank you Atio."

He dipped his head in response, turning to walk away. "Well I better stop the others from beating your friend to a pulp."

"Wait… Before we go, may I see what Sango wrote? Was it a diary?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome," She smiled as she stood, her legs cramping. He walked out of the room, only to re-enter, holding a blood red booklet. Kagome's teeth sank into her bottom lip, staring at the old and worn book, one of the few things she'd left behind. She was then vaguely reminded of when Sango started to write in it, she must have realized then Kagome wasn't returning. She shook the thoughts away, to bring them back the memories when she was alone. As they walked out, Atio's eyes widened.

"Boss! The fields! They're on fire! The trapped men set them on fire!" Smoke poured around them as Kagome and Atio walked towards the burning fields.

"Oh god," Kagome groaned as she recognized the smell. She turned to Atio.

"You were growing..." He cut her off though.

"It was a part of the revolution. It helps calm everyone..." She rolled her eyes and made her way through the smoke and men who seemed oddly happy. She finally found Mugen as he sat next to a man and was laughing hysterically. She could feel the effects of the smoke but brushed them off.

"Mugen! We've got to get out of here!" He grinned lopsidedly before waving her over.

"Ah c'mon Kagome. Loosen up! You seem so tense..." He reached for her as she jumped back, her cheeks burning.

"God, I'm starving. Hey Kagome got any food?" Her eyes seemed to glaze over as the effects seemed to overtake her.

"I am too actually. "

* * *

Fuu and Jin found them later that night, their sad friends passed out outside. It was only a miracle that they were able to drag them back. Kagome woke half way there, able to walk without help as she started to wise up. Fuu sighed in relief as she spotted a barn, nothing but large looming trees surrounding it. They trudged in, late in the night, throwing their things onto the floor. Kagome let her lighter spark into life, bringing a fire into existence. She robotically began to prepare the last of her ramen, thinking of the conversation that had conspired between her and Atio. She smiled at the thought of meeting him. He was kind and reminded her so much of Miroku.

"Uh…"

"What is it Kagome?" Fuu asked as she pulled her hair out and came to watch Kagome cook.

"Well you see… I mean. I really appreciate what you have done for me, but it seems I have to find someone before I go back home."

"Who is it? Another friend?" Kagome chuckled into the pot as she stirred the ramen.

"No, quite the opposite. It seems that Naraku, the half demon, wasn't killed. It is my duty to destroy him before he starts up again,"

"Ok so we'll look for him as we travel." Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous. This isn't your fight." She had enough guilt piling on her; she didn't need her newest friends to get hurt. It was silent as Fuu processed what she'd said.

"When are you leaving?" Jin asked quietly, as though speaking any louder would shatter the world. Kagome glanced up in surprise, not realizing both males in the room were listening as well.

"Tomorrow."

"Is that leader going as well?" Mugen had been eerily quiet until that moment. Kagome nodded.

"He also has a grudge against Naraku. He thought it would be best if we started to travel together," Mugen came to his feet at her words, his eyes seething with anger. He walked out, not saying another word.

"Mugen," Kagome called as he left, standing. She didn't want to part on bad terms, not with someone she was feeling close to. Some one that made her heart stutter, her lips chapped, her stomach swirl like a hurricane. Kagome knew it would be best not to make the same mistake she had when falling for Inuyasha. She wouldn't fall into the endless pit of love that seemed to be looming close. But yet, she couldn't help but follow him out.

"Mugen!" She jogged after him as he lazily sat alone.

"What's wrong?" But he didn't answer. He only continued to sit cross legged, staring out into space, his face unreadable. She sat beside him with a sigh. He could be such a child sometimes, like someone else she knew. She glanced at his wrist remembering the first time she saw those tattoos. She delicately ran the tips of her fingers over the dark blue tattoos, unaware of the chill that ran down Mugen's spine by her innocent touch. She lifted his hand so that she could feel all around his wrist before speaking again.

"You know, I remember reading somewhere in my time that they would tattoo people if they were criminals. So that everyone knew who the criminal was and what they were put away for," She set his hand down before leaning close to him, her fingers stretched out to lightly skim his forehead.

"You know I'm glad they didn't tattoo your forehead," Slowly and lightly her finger tips ran down to the side of his eye that was surrounded by purple and yellow. He winced as she pressed on it, before her fingers moved along. Two slim fingers crept their way down his cheek where it was still swollen, red and tender. His breath got caught as she tenderly touched his cheek. It kept crawling till it came to the ends on parted lips. They were dark like his skin, dried, and looked surprisingly soft. Her finger tip ran down the bottom part of his lower lip, stopping where it was split, dried blood crusted on it. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized her actions. Her cheeks burned as she tried to apologize. He glared at her hand, before brushing it off. He stood and looked away from her, before she spoke.

"We'll meet again. But I did enjoy traveling with you." She said with a smile.

"Don't misunderstand me. I could care less that you're leaving, just means less food." Her cheeks burned as she came closer to him and poked his chest.

"You jerk! You think your all that. Stop being such an ass!" She screeched before turning away into the forest nearby, needing to vent alone. He watched her silently as he too departed in a different direction.

When Kagome finally calmed down she went to the barn, only to find Mugen was not there.

"He said he was going into that town we passed," Something prodded insides her chest as she remembered passing the brothel. Kagome knew he was there, where else would he go? She wanted to hit him, slap that silly face, kick him in the balls, rip that damn hair out, _anything._ She wanted to scream in his ears till they bleed, say every swear word possible, sit him 'til he was in the center of the planet and burned away. Instead she bit her lower lip and lay down besides Fuu. Jealously was an ugly thing.

"Fuu?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Do you… do you think it would be wrong of me to… to move on from Inuyasha? Would I be betraying him?" She whispered the last sentence but was startled when she heard Fuu giggling.

"No, of course not. If he was a true friend he would want you to move on," Kagome felt the tears prickling her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. It was as though something was lifted from her chest. _The weight that she carried in the form of a loyalty burdened by guilt. _Shippo's words seemed to echo in her ears…_she was forgiven_. She should do the same; she should move on and get over it. Fuu was wiser than her age. Kagome's eyes closed heavily, waiting for the departure of their group to come.


	9. Chapter 9

_**OK! Hey there my amazing readers and reviewers! So I actually took the time to write down all my reviewers so -Takes a deep breath- thank you Kagome Yuki Niwa, Isshi Urahara-taiyoukia, Shiori mayonaka no Yume, Adp (who ever you are, i think it said Angelic Dark princess), GreenonBlack, my fabulous Beta Black firelight, fox goddess07(I believe you were my first review ^^), Moonlit cires, cirstine 44, and lastly but not least Marquisha. -Whew- that was hard haha. Anyways sorry about the wait hopefully the chapter after this wil be here soon though! Sorry again and dont forget to review! (P.S. sorry if there is grammer or spelling errors, i wanted this up so they may be problems)**_

_**~Honey Beeze**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Samurai champloo or Inuyasha. **_

* * *

Kagome was up before the rest as Atio came to the barn, un able to comprehend why they didn't just stay with him. She took the time to pull out her old book, or well Sango's diary early in the morning. The diary was yellow with age, brittle with time. Her words were well written, softly floating across the pages. The diary started about a year after Kagome left. It talked about Sango blaming Inuyasha, blaming Kikyo. Slowly it changed to anger towards the two and Kagome, then begging the Gods for her sister back. It wasn't till her second child, about two and a half years after Kagome left did she accept it. Sango wasn't happy about it, but she accepted it. And Kagome wasn't even ¼ through the diary. Kagome stared at the page, a raindrop falling onto the page. She looked up, only to feel a tear dripping down her cheeks. She chuckled to her self, wiping the tears before closing the book She got up, only to see Atio coming towards the barn. She smiled and waved him over to the fire.

"Good morning," He nodded at her as she nudged the fire.

"Good morning Lady Kagome," Her eye brow twitched before she smiled.

"If we are traveling together, just call me Kagome. " He nodded again with his frown still in place. They sat in silence as the Jin and Fuu stirred awake. Jin barely made a sound as he woke, while Fuu was a bit more noisy.

"Good morning! Oh is this the man your traveling with Kagome?" Kagome nodded before introducing the three.

"So your really leaving?" Fuu asked as she hung her head. Kagome sadly smiled before nodding again.

"Why not stay till you at least find a rumor of this Naraku guy? I don't see why you have to separate right know," Mugen stepped into the room, everyone's heads turned towards him. Dark circles marked his eyes as he walked towards them, reaching for one of the fishes Kagome caught earlier in the morning. He bite straight in it, waiting for a sort of answer. He didn't even glance over to Kagome as he passed her. She did though, watching as he passed, the alcohol smell noticed by her.

"I agree, we don't have to separate until we at least find some sort of proof Naraku is still out there," Kagome glanced over to Atio before smiling broadly.

"I guess your right. We could travel a bit longer together."

"Then its settled, till some form of rumor of the half demon,"

"They said there's a monster in the woods west of here," Mugen stated, pointing west with his thumb. Kagome's eyes narrowed before standing and crossing her arms.

"Yeah? So you heard that from the whores you were with last night, right?" Kagome glared at Mugen as though wishing he would burst into flames. He looked surprised before smiling.

"Maybe," She snorted at his answer before walking closer.

"Your going to get a disease from sleeping with one of them. Then no one is going to marry you, cause they don't want it," He grinned wider before leaning down, closer to her face. She didn't look away though, she glared into those damn droopy eyes as they crinkled with a smile.

"Then would you like to replace them?" His words brought blood to her cheeks as she glared at him, still waiting for him to burst into flames. Atio stood at this before walking to Kagome.

"No," he stated staring at Mugen, who wore a confused look.

"No, what?"

"She will be bearing my child, so I do not want her getting some. . ." He paused, looking disgusted at Mugen, who was glaring at him, "disease from a cretin like you," Fuu's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at Kagome, who lifted her hand and covered her eyes, embarrassed. Mugen sneered as his eye brows lowered.

"Who you calling a cretin, basterd?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"You asshole," Mugen lifted his leg, bringing his geta sandal into Atio's chest before Kagome reached forward and grabbed Mugens foot. She lifted it, making him lose balance and fall onto the ground.

"Stop!" She growled, glaring at both boys before she pointed to Atio.

"I told you I was not having your kid! And you, Mugen, be a little more mature and stop picking fights," She put her hands on her hips before stomping to her bag and throwing her little items left inside. She sighed before straightening and glancing to the group who was watching her.

"What?" She asked, thinking there was something on her face. Mugen grinned before finally answering.

"I like strong women,"

* * *

They had been walking for a day Mugen still taunting Jin or Atio. Grinning, well more like leering, at Kagome, Atio trying for Kagome's butt, and Fuu rambling to Jin. They had walked through the forest, staying close to a cool, clear river. Jin was the only one to notice the odd silence that seemed to creep into the forest as the sun slowly started to fall. Slowly Mugen noticed it as well, knowing something was stalking them in the forest but was not yet attacking. Kagome walked next to Mugen, glancing at him seriously.

"Do you feel that?" She whispered, knowing though if it was a demon he could have heard her. He nodded at her as goosebumps skidding across her skin. Her lips parted as recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Jewel shards!" She said only to finally see the whirl wind coming straight through her. Mugen was in the paths way as the saw a form inside the whirl wind. Mugen could react fast enough as the form jumped over him, using his head as a boost to skid in front of Kagome. The dust finally cleared as a man appeared in front of Kagome. He was tall and skin obviously loved by the sun. His frame was muscular and lean as he wore armor and a fur skirt. He grinned wolfishly as he grabbed Kagome's hands. His sky blue eyes stared into her, his thick brown hair tied up in a pony tail. He brought her hands to his chest, pulling her closer as he breathed in her scent. His brown tail flickered as he finally broke the silence that came over the group, who watched the interaction.

"Hello my sweet Kagome," She smiled back fondly.

"Hey Kouga, good to see you." He leaned into her again, shoving his nose into her hair before breathing in deeply. He spoke as her face turned the color of a tomato.

"I would never forget this scent, the scent of my women," Kagome pulled away with a fake laugh.

"Kagome…." Fuu spoke up, staring at the obvious demon. He only glanced at the girl with disinterest before glancing at each man, measuring them up before smiling smugly. Mugen's eye twitched at the cocky demon. Kouga moved Kagomes hair over her shoulder checking.

"Uh Kouga," He smiled at her.

"It seems you still haven't mated," Her cheeks reddened again.

" And your in heat. Good, now that I have you back I will properly make you my women," If it was possible Kagome turned redder, Mugen's laughter and Fuu's giggling didn't help.

"KOUGA! I told you I am not your women."

"What why? I'm much more powerful with more land… Plus mutt-face already mated."

" Well you see. . .There. . . There's someone else I care about. I mean we are together. Or we are but. . ." She said, looking at her thumbs that seemed to become extremely interesting. His eyes widened.

"Who? I don't smell anyone on you except that ugly human, but its really faint and obviously not from mating," He pointed to Mugen who seemed to finally crack.

"Kiss my ass, you little bitch," Kouga glared and walked up to Mugen.

"Who you calling a little bitch? You damn ugly, scrawny human," Kagome slapped her forehead, after all these years Kouga's comebacks didn't seem to improve.

"Ok stop," she got between the two before turning to Kouga.

"Um Kouga are you still searching for Naraku?" Kouga cocked his head to the side as he stared at Kagome.

"Kagome how are you still alive? They said you left them thanks to Inuy-trasha," He said the name with still hatred only to be ignored. She shook her head with a smile.

"It's a long story, but I'm here now and searching for Naraku,"

"KOOOUGAAA, you ass hole I'm going to gut you like a fish! I'm going to remove your balls and hang them on a tree!" A screeched came from behind Kouga, as he bowed his head. He started to inch is self away from the group, away from the high pitched voice. A women stormed through the trees till she finally came across the group. Her hair was the color of clay, going down to her back. Her body thin and narrow, round with pregnancy, emerald eyes burning with anger as she finally spotted Kouga who was slowly crawling away. She glared at him, seething with anger till she noticed the group of humans. She straightened and smiled. She brought a hand to her cheek.

"Oh dear, humans. You must know Kouga. Excuse me," She said with a light laugh before bringing a fist down on top of Kouga's head, slamming into the ground. She laughed again, holding her pregnant stomach.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. You see my mate has a habit of running off when I need him."

"But… Mate? But Kouga just said he was going to mate with Kagome…" Fuu said, making the women's head turned towards her. She smiled before glaring at Kouga.

"You want to mate with this girl?" She growled. He bowed his head.

"Now Choko, you know I can take more then one mate." Tears bubbled in the women's eyes.

"You don't want me. . ." She whispered. He came to her and hugged her.

"No. No of course I do," he rubbed her back, soothing her, before her fist rammed into his jaw.

"Jerk!" The group stared wide eyed before Kouga recovered and grabbed Kagomes hands.

"Kagome, I will come and find you later. But for know I leave you in the hands of these…" He glanced over to Mugen with a glare.

"Humans. Kagome, there was a disease after the disappearance of Naraku. It was killing off demons and only demons. That's how I got my revenge. Kagura was sickened and I easily killed her," Her eyes widened before smiling and waved as Kouga lifted his wife and ran off.

"Watch out Kagome these are known as Lord Sesshomaru lands!" Kagome sighed as she turned towards the group.

"That was. . . Interesting." Atio stated, Jin nodding. Kagome rubbed her temples, deciding here would be a great spot to sleep for the night. Jin and Fuu went towards the river, to fish as Atio went for water. Kagome was putting out her sleeping bag when Mugen came up to her. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" He leaned close to her, a smiling playing on his face.

"Your pretty popular aren't you?" She kept her eye on him, not sure what he was getting at. She could never tell what he was thinking, unlike Inuyasha. He wore that silly smile or a frown, never open to read.

"I guess. . ."

"I like my women wanted," He said with a smile, causing blood to pool in her cheeks. She turned away, only to have him grab her cheeks and turn her back. He pulled her face towards him, letting his lips to roughly press against her before releasing her. This time she didn't fight it.

"What was that for?" she asked, his face still close to hers. He grinned.

"I didn't really care for him calling you his women. Plus I'm curious of how he knew you weren't mated." He leaned towards her, flicking her hair away from. His breath warmed her neck, sending shivers down her body, but she didn't move. She couldn't. No matter, even if she did, she couldn't. He leaned close and kissed her neck, lightly sucking. He stood up and grinned again.

"This should deter guys," she slapped her hand over her neck, blushing when she realized he gave her a hickey. He turned away when she smiled and grabbed at his hand.

"Hey, why would you want to deter men from me?" she asked hoping he would for once not be like Inuyasha. He looked at her surprised before chuckling.

"Because it's annoying that your always getting hit on. And you were angry that I went to whores. At least I'm not a tease."

"A tease? You jerk!" She brought a hand to push him away, still a tint of pink in her cheeks as anger came over her. She huffed and turned away towards the fire, thankful Fuu and Jin finally showed up.

* * *

So i was going to totally actually make them all break up and meet up, only to finally stay together. But i found it would be pointless towards the story so i decided 'screw it, they staying together,' lol Sorry if i got you all nervous. Or not. What ever. lol just review already. Stop reading and review!


	10. Chapter 10

_**... So... its been a while... * falls to the ground dramatically, with tears* I'm so sorry! I know you all must be angry! I always hate it when people take so long updating! There are plenty of reasons why I havent been able to but i wont make excuses. I have had alot on my mind and lots of things to do. Also it seems I may need a new beta, so if anyway is up to it, mostly because my grammer and spelling sucks. And i have great news! There's only a few more chapters left! I know its sad but i will finish this! Also thank you so much all you reviewers and people waiting for my updates! Again *bows* I am sorry about it coming so late. Also happy new year!**_

_**P.S. Dont be angry! I know I have really bad grammer and spelling sometimes, but Im only human! So again, a beta again would be nice!**_

_**~Honey beeze**_

**_Disclaimer: Really? You dont know that after 10 chapters i still dont own Samurai champloo or Inuyasha? Well i dont._**

**_

* * *

_**

Slowly the group were losing sight of society as they kept traveling for any sign of demons. Finally as the sun was three fourths down, they came to a clearing. Trees reached over them all from all around. There was no longer a path as green and yellow grass flowed around them. Birds have become hushed, only the wind whispering through the tall grass. As they walked through the field, a silence fell over the group, Goosebumps ran over Kagome's skin.

"Um, you guys, anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Only Akio nodded.

"Yes something ominous. . . " he straightened up before shifted closer to Fuu. She lifted her arms to her chest, fist clenched under her neck.

"What is it?" She whispered yet couldn't feel anything. Jin and Mugen only shrugged before starting forward again. Jin glanced over and saw Akio reaching his arm to pat Fuu's bum. He unsheathed his sword and brought it to his neck in a single second.

"Don't," He said, his eyes narrowing as Akio put his hands up in defeat. Fuu didn't even notice.

"Well it seems you still are alive, Miko," A sickly smooth voice came from behind Kagome. She knew even before she turned who it was, she would never forget Naraku's voice. His face mere inches from hers, his wine colored eyes focused on hers. She sucked in air as she whispered his name. He grinned at her, leaning even closer, his warm breath just reaching her face.

"So you do remember me. Tell me how are you still alive?" Her hands shook as she backed away. He only followed. Her fist clenched as her features tightened on her face.

"That doesn't matter Naraku. What is important is that this ends,"

"You are right. So hand over the shards and it will be over," He said nonchalantly. The others watched as Kagome glared at the man in front of her. He wore a baboon pelt, his head uncovered. His hair was a dull brown that flowed down his back. His eyes were sharp and the color of red wine, gleaming with it seems satisfaction. Mugen un sheathed his sword, approaching him and Kagome casually.

"Who the hell are you?" Naraku didn't even glance at him.

"It does not matter to a pathetic human like you," Kagome swallowed before frowning, as a idiotic idea popped into her head.

"Your one to talk Naraku. Your only a half demon." Naraku's nostrils flared as he snaked his hand to Kagome's neck. Mugen flinched before sprinting towards him. Jin unsheathed as well, following behind.

"Mugen!" Kagome whispered, her voice enable to escape her trapped throat. Naraku barely glanced over before sending a tentacle to strike Mugen. It struck him in the chest yet didn't pierce the skin, sending him flying into a tree. She could hear the groans as he slid down the tree, blood falling down his face. Jin and Akio followed suit only to be handled rather quickly with Naraku. They were out cold as she glanced over to their crumbled bodies. She tried called to them causing Naraku started chuckling as Fuu now stood alone, fear overtaking her.

"How sad how you have fallen, Miko. First half-breeds, now humans that aren't even worth my time." Kagome struggled as his hand tightened, blackness caving around her. With little strength she let instincts take over, sending her purifying abilities through her fingers, making him release. He stepped back, looking at the large burn marks on his forearms. She fell to the ground, almost unable to move as she recovered. She could hear the rustling of grass, causing her to glance at the approaching, pissed, Mugen.

"You little bitch, cant even fight fair." He spat, blood mixed with saliva. Kagome stood and tried to take a step towards him.

"Mugen this isn't your fight," she said hoarsely to him, only to be ignored. She knocked an arrow, aiming towards Naraku as tentacles seemed from under his pelt.

"This is the end Naraku,"

"I agree," a ice-like voice came from behind her. Shivers ran down her spine and not exactly good ones like she felt when Mugen touched the skin the showed on her back from her school uniform. Sesshoumaru. Naraku sneered as he let more tentacles flow from under his pelt. Sesshoumaru attacked, unsheathing one of his swords, sprinting towards Naraku. Tentacles came towards him, only to be purified by Kagome. She knocked another arrow, aiming at Naraku once again.

"I have waited for many years, Naraku. I will have your head," Sesshomaru charged, only to be evaded.

"DIE KAGOME!" Naraku hissed, sending a tentacle straight in her heart. Kagome's eyes widened, mouth agap. Its one of those few moments in life where life slows down. Almost as though time had a mind of its own. Kagome could see the tentacle coming slowly towards her. She turned, glancing at the group. It was as though they were all stuck. It was sharp, the pain. Searing through as it ripped through her skin, going through muscle and tissue. Blood sprayed as it entered, going through, shredding through her skin. She sucked in air, eyes widening as time went even slower. Kagome looked down at the tentacle, then back at Naraku. Blackness was surrounding as her eyes focused on him. She didn't want to die like this. Die with the last thought being angry, die with not finishing what she started, die and to leave Mugen behind, die and see Naraku's sneer as the last thing she saw. It was pitch black.

* * *

**_The end. HAHAHAHAH just kidding. But yes, Kagome did just die. She's dead. *grins evilly* I feel so evil leaving it like this, yet its so amazing. So you know the drill. Review. I know you want to. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey there! Wow really? Only two reviews after such a long time of not writing? hahaha Well to those two that did review, thank you. Also thanks for all those adding this to your favorites! I actually got a favorite author! Thats just the bees knees to me ;). Annnyhoo, i just wanna say i might have mixed up Akio's name, so if you see Atio, its the same person. Still the same perverted monk. OOh! And just so you know this is like the second to the last chapter! Yay! And since the last chapter was such a cliffy, this one really isnt. Ok Im done know ranting! Oh and sorry if there is mistakes! I really wanted this up quickly! Ummmm i think thats about it... Oh and dont forget to review!_**

**_~Honey beeze_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, i dont own them. You should know that, but still Im putting it up. I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR SAMURAI CHAMPLOO! If i did, well Kagome wouldnt have ended up with Inuyasha honestly. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Death is comfortable, Kagome noticed. It was warm and soft. Her body was weightless, the air was light as it traveled into her lungs. Her tongue tasted of sugar, her nerves relaxed. Her eyes opened effortlessly as she blinked to clear her vision. A smile graced her lips as she sat up and stretched.

"It seems you are quite comfortable," Kagome grinned as she glanced over. Midoriko

smiled besides her. They sat next to each other for a couple of seconds before Kagome became twitchy.

"Um… Am I dead?" Midoriko laughed before shaking her head.

"No, Kagome. But I took this chance to explain something to you," Kagome cocked her head as she glanced over.

"Does it have to do with me being sent to this era?"

"Yes, you see, you were not sent back randomly. Of course I needed you to take care of Naraku, but I wanted Inuyasha and Kikyo to find love. But I know I cannot control people so when I found Inuyasha would never love you as much as Kikyo… Or that she would actually come back…" She scratched her head and laughed. Kagome eyes widened.

"Are you saying…"

"Yes, yes. I made a mistake and trying to fix it. I figured you would still like this time and find love. I am truly sorry for hurting you," Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"No, no. I want to thank you. I have learned so much.. Thank you," Midoriko smiled as she looked forward.

"Be brave Kagome, you have a hard journey ahead of you," Kagome's vision started to blur as she a pain gripped her. It like fire was sent under her skin, bubbling and popping out of her. It was as though her skin was melting off of her muscles as the heat increased. She closed her eyes and held herself, whimpering as the pain increased. Life was much more painful.

* * *

It was hard to breath, like something was laying on her chest. It slowly got lighter as she started to awake. Her eyes fluttered open, seeing the room was dark. Her breath was ragged as she started to panic. She shot up, only to wince in intense pain. A whimper escaped her as she clutched her chest. She glanced down, the light of the moon allowing her to see. She lifted her hand from where it laid, blood smearing over her skin and through the bandages. She was covered in a blanket, laying on the stiff floor, wearing bandages over her shoulder and chest. Her lips were chapped and cracked, her bodying aching.

"You're awake," Some one mumbled laying besides her. Mugen laid on his side, watching her as he propped a hand on his head and scratched. He stood and stretched, her eyes following his moves.

"How long have I been out? What happened? Where is everyone?" He didn't answer though, only walking out of the room quietly. It was quite odd. This wasn't the usual Mugen who would call her a idiot for almost getting killed. The usual who would grin and make a perverted joke towards her.

"Mugen?" She called as he pushed the cloth open, letting it fall back when he left. Was he angry at her? She didn't know what she did.

"KAAGGOMEE" Fuu screeched, rushing into the room, tackling her onto the floor. Kagome smiled tiredly, hugging her back.

"I'm so glad your ok. I thought you were dead, but that tall demon said you would be ok." Kagome smiled at her before trying to stand. She groaned a little, clutching at her chest.

"It will be in pain for a while. You will live," Kagome looked up to see Jin walking in, pushing the cloth over to pass through. She glanced around, finding herself inside what it seems as a barn. Figures.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days," Akio said, right behind Jin.

"Yeah, and Mugen was right besides you the whole time." Kagome looked up at Fuu.

"Really?"

" He left only to eat and take care of the essentials," Jin spoke.

"He wouldn't even let me come in for too long," Akio grumbled, crossing his arms. Kagome's cheeks burned at the vision of Mugen watching her sleep. She stood, her legs unsteady as she wobbled to the door.

"Kagome where are you going?" Kagome clutched the door frame, looking over her shoulder with a smile. She didn't answer though, only leaving the three slightly confused.

He didn't know why he left her. Like everything he did, he was run on instinct. And to see her so vulnerable and on the brink of death, it burned something inside his chest. A aching that wouldn't dissipate. It was quite annoying. And when she woke up, it disappeared. When her eyes started to flutter, her lips trembling, he wanted to lean in and kiss those soft lips. That of course was before she whispered his name. At first his chest clenched when she started to whisper. He knew she was saying _his _name. That damn Inuyasha. But when he leaned forward, his ear close to her sweet lips, he could faintly hear her.

"Mugen," She whispered, again and again. Like it was a mantra. Every time she mumbled his name, his chest clenched painfully, a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. It was one of the hottest things he had ever heard her say. So when she did actually open her eyes, he left. No, more like fled. He would have taken her then and there, even in her weakened state.

"Mugen!" He whipped himself around, eyes widening at the girl who was haunting his thoughts. Her hair was greasy, a tangled mess that fell around her as she grinned. Her eyes were wide and soft, skin slightly still pale. She was limping her way to him, her chest bent over as though straightening was painful. She hissed in pain, stopping as she clutched her chest. He took a step forward.

"You should go back and rest," She laughed under her breath, taking another step forward.

" I just slept for a week, I think I have had enough sleep," They were only a meters away now, she was able to see his dark bags under his eyes, the paleness tint in his skin, the slight sunken look in his cheeks. She smiled, trying to straighten, only to crumble to her knees. He walked to her, kneeling besides her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"M-Mugen. . ."

"Don't scare me again," She smiled to herself before wrapping her arms around him. He pulled away, grasping at her chin to make her look into his eyes. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Her eyes fluttered as she blushed. She swallowed before trying to speak.

"I don't want to get hurt," He chuckled at his, a hand clutching her hair, another laying on her neck. He kissed her pulse before whispering.

"It seems your already too late don't you think,"

"I know," A shiver ran down her spine as his thumb rubbed her neck.

"Kagome. . . " She nodded as he stopped him from even trying to finish his sentence.

"I know,"

* * *

It was quite obvious they were together. The secret touches, the brushes, the glances. If that didn't do it, Mugen punching Akio in the face made the point.

"Mugen!" Kagome screeched, slamming a foot into the ground,

"What?" He said nonchalantly.

"You cant just go around punching people!"

"He was reaching for your butt! What was I suppose to do?"

"Violence isn't always the answer!"

"Well how else will he learn?" She made a unintelligent sound before crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"What I do?" He asked. She turned back to him, glaring.

"Really? Your asking?" He grinned before walking up to her.

"I like how feisty you are," She blushed and frowned, almost caving to that goofy smile.

"Don't change the subject,"

"If I can cut in…" Akio said, the two looking at him. He nodded towards the forest to their right. They had been traveling about four days after another week after Kagome awoke. Not once had they come across anything interesting. And the fighting between Kagome and Mugen seemed quite harmless, mostly because he defused the situation before she got any more angry. Usually by making her blush or even ignoring it.

"Miko. You seem to have healed quite quickly," Kagome glanced at the figure they had been waiting for the exit the forest. He towered over her as he came closer. She nodded to him with a smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru, its nice to see you once again," He only huffed before glancing at the group. Seeing no danger he frowned at Kagome.

"It seems you draw Naraku out. Come, so that I can kill him," She raised an eye brow before laughing quietly. This would be perfect. She could let her new friends be safe and kill Naraku quickly with Sesshomaru's help. She wanted too. But something was not letting her. Mugen stepped from behind her, grasping her arm.

"Hell no," Jin took a step forward with a hand on his hilt. Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes before turning and walking away. Kagome's eyes widened as she grasped Mugen's arm.

"He could have killed Naraku for me,"

"Yeah, well your not leaving me," She smiled up at him.

"Ok,"

* * *

**_Did that scene with Kagome running after Mugen seem a bit cheesey for your taste? Believe me the original one was waaaaayyy worse hahaha extremely OOC for Mugen. But hopefully your gag reflex didnt kick in for that scene. NOW REVIEW! ORRRRRR... ill sick my dog on you! Yeah it may be a teacup chichuahau named peaches, but she's a killer! Kill you with cuteness! _**


	12. Chapter 12

SO. this is it. Yep. It actually makes me really sad for it to end... But all great things come to an end. I want to thank everyone for review and adding this to their favorites! Your all super amazing. Im working on another piece right know thats a death note Kagome fic. Im not sure though cause im leaving soon! Anyways, review and tell me what you think of the ending *sly grin* if i a little nugde i might add a eploge(eploge?). Geeze i cant spell... Anyways... I yea, im gonna look for a beta for my death note Kagome fic. (Notice the no saying who the coupling is? mwahahaha) Ok now, review! Or else... Peaches will come lick your face in your sleep, causing you not to sleep. Really she does that. Its quite annoying.

**_~Honey Beeze_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. You already now... If not i dont own Samurai champloo or Inuyasha._**

-Song that I have been listening to non stop during this Chapter, Trouble by Never shout never,-

* * *

There is always that point in life where you must make a life changing decision. Where you can see it. The two paths that seemed to always sneak up on you. A path that's blackened and plagued with pain yet lead to great things or the path with the sun out yet the ending was a cliff. Today was that day for Kagome , not that she would ever know. Quickly a week flew by and not once did Naraku show up. Although Kouga did once again, they saw no more demons, causing quite a stir with Mugen. Even though Kagome sometimes could feel the prickling of Sesshomaru's aura, he never showed himself. It started up like any other day. Waking up, getting ready for the day, being surprise attacked by Mugen's lips, when the group was turned. That was her favorite part of the morning. They were still traveling, still searching for the Samurai that smells of sunflowers when _he _showed up.

"Kagome," He said from behind the group. Mugen stood on Kagome's side, holding her tiny hand inside his when they both glanced around. He stood, about the height of Mugen, his fire red outfit floating with the wind, his silver hair whipping behind him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, his ear twitching at the sound of her voice. She blinked back tears, as she clutched tighter on Mugen's hand. He released it though, giving her a slight push as she glanced back at him. He turned his eyes away as though she slapped him when she went into a full sprint, running straight into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome," he mumbled, his nose burring into her hair. She clutched him, her voice muffled by his clothing.

"I thought you were dead,"

"Of course not. I would never die before seeing you again," She looked up at him.

"But Shippo. . . ." He looked at her weirdly.

"Shippo died when we were fighting Naraku,"

"What? I don't understand,"

"Naraku must have been messing with you, Kagome," She let go of him, tugging his arm towards the group.

"Guys this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Fuu, Mugen, Jin, and Akio. Akio is Miroku's descendant, while I met the other three when I got stuck here." Inuyasha nodded his head towards the group, glancing back at Kagome.

"Kagome. I thought you left me. I thought. . ." His words fell off his lips as she smiled brightly at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I would never leave you, Inuyasha."

"I need you, Kagome." She separated herself from Inuyasha though, his relentless hands falling at his sides.

"Inuyasha. . . I. . ."

"About time you found someone. Now you don't have to keep following us around," They all turned towards Mugen. His body was facing towards Kagome, yet his head was turned away, as though sickened by the image. He was picking at his ear nonchalantly, before inspecting his finger. She took a step towards him.

"Mugen! You know its not like that," Fuu piped up. He only snorted.

"Please, she was only a bother. Only good thing was she could cook,"

"What you say asshole?" Inuyasha growled, taking a step forward.

"Tsk, you didn't hear me with those damn huge ass ears?" Kagome held her hand out to stop Inuyasha. She walked towards Mugen, her face neutral. In a flash, her hand came to his cheek, making a cracking sound that echoed in the air. She took a step back, her fist clenched, her eyes burning. Her teeth clenched as she gazed into his black orbs. They were emotionless, staring into hers with disinterest. She chuckled, turning away.

"I should have known a player is always a player," She walked towards Inuyasha, a smile still on her eyes.

"C'mon Inuyasha," It was then when she felt a soft hand come up, laying on her bottom. Her eye twitched as Inuyasha growled rather loudly.

"Too bad you weren't even a good lay," She swung around, ready to beat his head in when Fuu tugged her away. Jin made himself busy holding back Inuyasha, rather un-successfully. Mugen only laughed, unknown till the last moment of a fist slamming into his cheek. His head swung back from the blow, his eyes wide at the un expecting hit. Akio straightened himself, brushing off his clothing as Mugen fell to the ground. He rubbed his, now, reddened fist as he turned back to Kagome.

"Go now, Kagome. Before there is more problems." Kagome nodded, a smirk playing as Mugen rubbed his jaw. She tugged at Inuyasha's top, pulling him away from the group. Jin, Atio, and Fuu watched as they walked away, disappearing as the climbed down a hill. Mugen still laid on the ground, not even glancing as she left him behind. Fuu was the first to speak.

"Why didn't she invite Akio with them?"

* * *

"Fuu, have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Akio stated, a smirk playing as he walked close to her. She lightly blushed as she rubbed her cheeks with a smile.

"Oh you think?" He came a closer, the smirk growing.

"Wont you bear my child, dear Fuu." Fuu blushed bright before turning away.

"I'm a bit young don't you think? I appreciate the thought though," The now smaller group had started to walk towards the nearest town after leaving the Miko behind. Mugen was silent as he walked in front of the group, while Akio and Fuu walked in the middle, Jin rearing the end. No one dared bring up Kagome, even Fuu was smart enough not to say anything. Finally they caught sight of a rather large village as they slowly made down a way down a hill. Akio seemed to scoot even closer to Fuu, a hand reaching out, only to be stopped by ice cold metal of a sword. He glanced up, making eye contact to an even colder Jin, who's eyes peaked from over his glasses, his body tense ready for a fight. Akio only lifted his hand, not making the same mistake on the trip down.

"Akio seemed to have moved on rather quickly from Kagome," Mugen stated in the hut they were staying in to his quiet companion. Jin only nodded his head. Akio and Fuu decided to try to go make some money and left the two to sit around. Mugen stood, brushing off his legs.

"Where are you going?" Jin asked. Mugen only snorted.

"Why do you care? Unless you want to go to the whore houses with me,"

"You don't have any money," Mugen shrugged.

"I'll go rob someone,"

"Kagome will be disappointed," Jin stated only to talk to air.

* * *

"Do you really think it will work?" Fuu whispered as she looked up to Akio. He nodded with a smile.

"Yes," The two nodded to each other before walking up to Jin. Akio inwardly smirked as he watched Jin's eyes narrow. Akio's hand slowly came down, wrapping itself around Fuu's tiny waist. He tugged her close, rewarded by a creeping blush. She pulled her hands up, her eyes wide as he held her close.

"Oh, sweet Fuu," He leaned close, ready to kiss her. Yet a crisp blade came towards him, resulting in him to jump back. He glanced back to the now fuming Jin.

"You will not touch her," He said in his normal neutral voice, yet his eyes read differently. Akio smirked.

" What does it matter to you, Rurouni ," Yet Jin didn't answer. He sprinted forward, his sword drawn to his side, ready for attack. Akio only raised his hands in defeat with a smirk. Jin stopped, his eyes still narrowed in distrust.

"I only wanted to make a point, Jin. Don't you see, Fuu? He cares for you as well," Fuu blushed as she looked up at Jin. His face was still indifferent with a tint of pink in each cheek. She smiled up at him, a giggle escaping. Jin only turned away, clearing his throat. Akio left them like that, his job clearly done.

* * *

Mugen groaned as he stretched on the little mat on the floor. He rubbed his aching head as he sat up. Six eyes latched on him as he tried to brush off what ever was on him. It had been quite a night.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. I had the craziest dream that all three of you had to get me because I was destroying the whore house," The three nodded as Jin spoke up.

"That was not a dream. "

"Oh, so you were sitting of the roof, playing the flute with your dong hanging out?"

". . . That part was a dream," Fuu rubbed her eyes lids with an annoyed smile.

"Your such a pain sometimes Mugen. Why cant you just go after Kagome already?" He looked towards the door, as though she would walk in. She would walk in with that indecent little outfit, with that silly grin. She would start badgering him about something before smiling down at him. She would frown and try to throw something at his head or try to sneak a sweet kiss. He watched to the door, waiting for it to flow open with her thin little waist and dainty little hands. She would blink those thick eye lashes and show all her pearly white teeth.

"Because she doesn't want me to,"

* * *

Yes it hurt. It burned in her chest as though she was going to stop breathing. She stumbled as she made her way behind Inuyasha. He still hadn't noticed how much she was in pain. She knew though, Mugen's words made it that much easier to leave them. If he was clinging or forcing her to stay she wouldn't have been able to leave.

"Inuyasha," He turned towards her, a annoyed look plastered on his face.

"What is it Kagome?"

"What happened to Kikyo?" He tilted his head and walked towards her.

"She died the last time we battled Naraku," Kagome closed her eyes, the image of Sango's note book coming to mind. How much she hated Inuyasha and Kikyo as they lived happily they're lives after the battle. Kagome bit her lower lip. She already knew though. She knew this wasn't Inuyasha, and knew who exactly it was.

"It doesn't matter, Kagome. You're the one I love," She kept her eyes closed though because the disguise was so good. So convincing. She felt his arms slowly, hesitantly wrap around her shoulder as he tugged her close. She could feel Inuyasha's breath, she could smell his signature scent, feel his fluttering heart, feel his overly warm skin. So convincing. She put her hands onto his chest, feeling the heat of her purifying powers pulling its way to the end of her nerves. They shot out, entering his chest with a hiss. He growled, jumping from her.

"What was that for Kagome?" She shook her head.

"Your such a bad liar, Naraku," He watched her.

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"I'm not an idiot, Naraku. I know its you,"

"Such a smart girl. Too bad you are too weak," He growled as he made his way towards her. She was never happier to feel the warm wood of her bow on her back as she lifted it at him. She knocked an arrow, aiming it straight at him as he approached. His eyes softened, growing wide.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a tint of fear in his words. He sounded so much like Inuyasha. Looked so much. She couldn't help it. She hesitated.

"Don't think I wont shoot."

"K-Kagome I don't understand," She bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes as she released the arrow. Yet he was faster as he jumped above the arrow, going for her throat. She saw it though, as she jumped out of his way. He growled as he reached for her hair, grasping the raven black tangles with a tug. She screamed as she tugged away, bringing a fist to his face. Yet it didn't work until she pressed a hand to his chest, sending a shock through him. She grabbed an arrow as he fell on his back, hissing in pain as smoke radiated from his chest. She sat on top of him the arrow poised over his heart as she readied her self. Tears started to pool in her eyes as she clenched her teeth. Yet as she was about to bring the arrow down he called to her, in that voice.

"Kagome, What are you doing?" He asked, a hurt look in his eyes.

"Please don't do this to me. . ." She clenched her eyes, giving him the chance to throw her off and into a tree. The breath left her as she felt as though something snapped. She glanced down at her arm as it hung rather awkwardly. She wanted to throw up at the sight and as the pain seared through her, causing her heart to spin. A dark chuckle brought her back.

"It seems now you wont be able to use that bow of yours now," It was like the image of Inuyasha started to flake off of Naraku as he came close to her. He was taking his sweet time as she adjusted to those red wine colored eyes focused on her. His black hair tumbled down his back as his sneered at her, his ghastly white skin glowing from the light. Kagome's fingers trembled as they reached for some form of weapon; anything. The only thing that reached her was his laughter. Her vision was fading from the pain from her arm.

"What's wrong Miko? You look tired," Her eyes started to unfocused as he crouched in front of her. She brought a fist to hit him, only for him to stop it. Slowly he tightened his grip, earning a squeak of pain from her. Then tiny little snaps. She grimaced as he brought a hand, smashing it into her cheek. Her head snapped to the side, blood leaking from her lips. He was toying with her and she knew it.

"Now give me the jewel shards," Her breath was getting shallower as the pain vibrated her body.

"No," He shrugged.

"Then it seems I will take them from your dead body," he smirked at her as her eyes widened. His smirked widened at the action only to be decapitated. That was her last image before she passed out. The image of Naraku's head spraying with blood as it fell to the side. Sesshomaru's blade swaying through the air, splashed with tainted blood as he looked at it disgustedly. It was quite the image.

* * *

The four watched as the great Lord carried Kagome over his shoulder. He walked into the village, causing a large uproar, following the scent of her new pack. It wasn't hard to find their tiny little hut as they seemed to be fighting in as he entered. They all became quiet as he made his way to a sleeping mat, throwing her limp body onto it rather harshly.

"Hey don't throw her!" Fuu said, slightly appalled by the rude man. But she recognized him. He was a demon Kagome and them had ran into. It felt like ages ago, although it had only been three days. She glanced down at Kagome as she laid silently on the floor. She leaned down, touching the young Miko's forehead to try to wake her. When she looked up the demon was gone.

"What the hell was with that guy?" Mugen grumbled as he plopped besides Kagome, eyeing her.

"He brought her back at least alive," Jin stated also sitting down by Kagome.

"What do we do now?" Fuu asked.

"Dress her wounds and wait for her to wake," Jin said. And thus was the waiting game, which only lasted a few days. And yet Mugen didn't leave her side. He was laying on his back besides her as he heard her words.

"Your such a jerk," She groaned causing his head to turn towards her.

"Yeah, you've told me," She tried to lift her right arm, only to feel a rush of pain. A reminder of what Naraku had done. She tried the other, only to see her fingers wrapped as well, also broken. Tears starting to form. She turned away from him so he wouldn't see how happy she was to see him.

"I hate you,"

"Yeah, I know," He stood at this and kneeled besides her. Her hair was flared around the floor as she stared up at him. Her skin was pasty, her form weak. Her head didn't turn how ever, so he pulled it to look at him. His face was neutral as he stared at her tear stained cheeks. He kissed her, slowly. He could feel her tears sticking to his cheeks as she felt the scratching of his unshaven chin. She didn't ask him why he let her go. She already knew. She knew he understood what she was doing.

"Naraku's dead," He snorted as he pulled away.

"I wish I killed that asshole," She rolled her eyes. He pulled her form towards his, holding her thin body against his. She held him as well.

* * *

**_I know, I know. "Thats the ending?" Well i really hate it when it does the clique happily ever after with a kid living in a village. I mean i could write one more chapter in the future but youll have to convince me ;D. So now just press that little button. Come on. Do it. Do it._**


End file.
